Maybe Next Time
by Season4.5
Summary: Spring Break to the LDB means a scavenger hunt in Spain. With Rory dragged along as Logan's girlfriend, little did she know that pairing up with a Scarlet Knight might be more than what she bargained for. Trogan, not your usual ending. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Next Time

_A/N: This FF is a request by none other than Fallen Heart, an author who made me feel special by passing this challenge on to me. Happy Birthday, lady!_

PREMISE: _Logan invites Rory for another adventure with the LDB's out of the country. Somehow she end up meeting Tristan (maybe neighbours at the hotel or something) and they grew closer._

_GG and all its characters is still the brainchild of ASP, its directors and writers and WB with the exception of the SK team; they're mine._

CHAPTER 1

"Come on, Finn. You have to choose!" Logan Huntzberger impatiently pushed his friend to make a decision.

"Easy for you to say, Logan. You had it easy the last time we did this," Finn growled at his college buddy. He took a swig of his beer, closed his eyes and then gave the spinning globe a whirl.

The whole room started making a drum rolling sound that could have made you believe you were in some game show trying to reveal the ultimate answer.

"There!" he triumphantly pointed.

Rory Gilmore should've been mortified at what she was currently witnessing but nothing the _Life and Death Brigade_ did shocked her any more.

"So, did I do well or what?" Finn asked smugly.

"I'm just glad you chose a destination where sun is present," Colin chuckled before downing his drink.

"So, where are we going again?" Stephanie asked as she stroked her gold locks.

"From the looks of it, our scavenger hunt is in Spain," Logan announced.

The room yelled in chorus, "Ole!"

The room dissipated quickly as Logan started barking orders.

"Colin, call the SK and let them know Barcelona on Saturday. Finn, make sure we have the proper provisions," Logan clipped.

"That's it?' Rory asked sarcastically. "No burning torches? No sacrificial offerings?"

"Sweetheart, we are college students, not pagans," Finn scoffed at Rory's inquisition.

"What he means is that Spring Break's theme is established and the chosen few will have to pack tonight," Logan said as he took a seat right next to her. "You up for it?"

"Me?" Rory pointed to herself. "I'm not part of the Brigade."

"But you're my girlfriend," Logan replied, sounding offended by her choice of words.

_Girlfriend_. He actually didn't choke while saying the word.

"And I don't have the finances," she groaned.

"I've told you before, I will provide," he assured her as he put his arms around her. "I'll take care of you and you know that."

"Like your father's boat in the middle of the Pacific ocean," Rory pointed out.

He gave her a withered stare. "Do you trust me or not?"

"It's not a question of trust, Logan," she debated. "I'm not… spontaneous."

"So why not start now? What more can you ask for? Barcelona in March, good food, great people," he enumerated.

"And almost as entertaining as going to the Montserrat and not hearing the choir sing," Rory concluded.

Logan took a hold of her hand and kissed it. "Look, I really would like you to be there."

"Like a sleeping bag?' Rory questioned him.

"Like a girlfriend," he admitted.

"Well," Rory sighed. "I'll try to see what I can come up with."

"Great," Logan sighed before letting her go. "I promise you it will be fun. And if you really do want to hear the Montserrat Boys sing, I'll make it a point that you do hear them."

Rory gave a half smile and whispered under her breath, "Yeah, a great time."

. —oooo0—0oooo---

The Scarlet Knights were playing a game of Frisbee football when Jared Reiner's cell phone rang. The initiated leader of Stanford's skulls and bones group took a time out to take the call.

"What's happening, man?" Colin's voice was heard over the phone.

"The California sun and smog to go along with it," he replied. "Thought you guys were playing a little hard to get with the scavenger hunt. We were getting antsy."

"Fear not, my friend. Destination's Barcelona. Saturday. You guys up for it?" Colin teased.

"You're on," Jared said. "Same rules?"

"Yep. Saturday," Colin replied before hanging up.

Jared scouted the field and looked at the fifteen-man squad playing before him. He can choose seven other people to make the game work. Strategy, of course, played a big part of it.

On the slope of the hill, he noticed Tristin DuGrey, one of the members, studying under the palm tree rather than participating in the game. Jared knew he had one more exam in the morning unlike the rest who've got nothing else to think of other than the upcoming two-week vacation.

"Hey, Tristin, got a minute?" Jared asked.

Tristin looked up and took off the Oakleys he was wearing. "Sure, what's up?"

"LDB had called. I need your expertise," Jared ordered.

"You never used to have that issue," Tristin chortled.

"It's Spain and you're pretty good in assembling the teams," Jared complimented him.

Truly, Tristin had a knack of selecting people that were good in things despite his jaded view of people. _If only things were not really that black and white!_ Jared thought to himself.

Tristin pondered for a moment and looked over the field. "You could use Eric, Tim, Nate, Chris, Mike and Jon."

Jared could've not picked a better team. "You coming?"

"Nah," Tristin replied almost too quickly.

"Why not? You've bailed out of the last two. You can't keep on putting your life on hold, you know," Jared pointed out.

Tristin knew Jared was right.

"Come on. You need the vacation. You're the only one I know that lives in the Sunshine State and is as pale as a ghost," Jared nudged him on the shoulder. "Plus, you could mess with Huntzberger's head. Rumor has it he's taking his girl on this trip."

"Is he now?" Tristin chuckled. He knew that for the most part, significant others were not usually brought to these group traditions. He learned his lesson fast and hard the first time around.

"Yep," he confirmed. "Eye for an eye?"

"Maybe," Tristin said. Maybe.


	2. Facing Nightmares

CHAPTER 2

Rory looked out from the balcony of their hotel room once they arrived at Costa del Sol. The beach wasn't packed with tourists since the weather was still a little cool for the summer crowd. However, there were a few sun worshippers under the noon sun that had spread out over the coarse sand. She chuckled at amazement at how they were able to stand the spiky pebbles that littered the shore.

"Enjoying yourself?" Logan asked. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She in turn just leaned over him for support.

"Not yet but soon," Rory sighed. She already had her itinerary planned out. Aside from shopping for a few trinkets for her mom and Sookie, she was going to read her book, catch up with her sleep and eat like there was no tomorrow.

Logan kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. He went back to his bag and started unpacking.

"So, what's next?" Rory asked, following him back into the room.

"Well, as soon as the SKs are here, we're going to huddle up and draw lots," he explained.

"Lots for what?" Rory continued prodding.

"Anything. Partners, what they can use and not use. Stuff that makes the game more interesting," he said.

"So who comes up with the clues?" she inquired.

"The last group that did it," he replied.

Rory tried to pretend that she was interested. Honestly, she really didn't want to be troubled with the trivialities. The less she knew about it, the better would it be for her mental health. She didn't want to know that the scavenger hunt might entail some illegal activity that would spoil her holiday.

"Intriguing," Rory responded to Logan's explanation. "Well, I'm off."

"Where can I find you?" he asked as he watched her toss in two books, a water bottle and a towel in a beach bag.

"I think I'll stick to the pool today. The beach can wait," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"No lunch?" he inquired, kissing her back.

"I'll stop by the dining room before stepping out," she stated.

The rapping on the door caught their attention. Just as quickly as the knocking stopped, Colin's head appeared through the cracked door.

"Hey, Jared just called. He said they weren't able to get rooms here. They rented a villa at Torre del Mar," he reported.

"I'll leave you boys to your business," Rory excused herself. However, she had a feeling that Logan didn't even hear her speak.

"Did they say what time they're coming over?" Logan asked.

"He said that he had to get on a later flight but they're all going to be here by three," he added.

"Thanks, man. Tell everyone that we'll meet in the pool room around three then," Logan's fading voice instructed.

Rory was fascinated with how Logan interacts with his friends. He is the life of the party and everyone seemed to genuinely like him. However, the moment he barks orders, everyone gives him their undivided attention. When he says, "Jump", they all respond with "how high".

.----oooo0----0oooo-----

Tristin was glad to be done and over with his midterms. He would've preferred spending his two-week break in Carmel but Jared won't take no for an answer.

"Come on. We're just going to be here for a week. Unless a giant earthquake rocks California, Carmel will still be standing when we get back," Jared teased.

Tristin just shot Jared a withered look from the passenger side of the rented SUV.

He was pretty much Jared's prisoner; making sure they were on the same flight and seated close by to each other. Jared knew that if he had any opportunity for him to duck out, he would've taken it.

"So do we have time for a nap when we get there?" Tristin asked. He was tired and all he wanted to do was draw the curtains in his room and sleep for three days straight.

"No can do, bud," Jared replied. "We'll have enough time to drop the bags, pick up anyone left at the villa and then head on to Belplaya Hotel in Torremolinos."

Tristin sighed in frustration. He wanted to throw a temper tantrum but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"A soon as we've done the meet and greet, you're going to be drunk as a skunk hanging out with the senioritas by the bar," Jared hinted. "I won't even tell your mommy that you behaved like a sex starved teenager."

"Whatever, man," Tristin chuckled.

With Jared's firsthand knowledge of European driving, they were able to navigate the streets like the natives. They reached the villa in no time. Within an hour, they were back on the road and headed to Torremolinos. Three o'clock came too soon.

.---oooo0---0oooo----

Rory emerged from the heated swimming pool feeling rested. She was glad that she took Logan up on the offer to spend some time under the Spanish sun. She picked up her towel from her lounging chair and dried her hair. She should do something special for Logan. Maybe room service? Buy him some goodies from the bakery she fell in love with while she took a stroll at the strip?

She pondered absentmindedly, unaware of the rowdy group that emerged from a dark SUV.

"Spring breakers," Rory thought to herself. She smiled. She wondered how it would feel to actually hang out with a group of friends like the boisterous crowd her eyes followed. With the exception of her freshman year spring break with Paris, she really can't say that she's had a vacation with her girlfriends.

"Se habla Ingles?" the dark haired boy asked her.

"Si," Rory replied. "I mean, yes."

"Are you a guest in the hotel?" he asked.

"Jared, stop picking up chicks. We're late!" Nate yelled.

"Don't mind my friends. They have no couth," he apologized. "I was just wondering if you could point us to the direction of the pool room?"

Rory smiled. "Yeah. Once you get to the lobby, make a left at the corridor," she pointed towards the entrance. The three other guys standing by the walkway were getting impatient, especially the tall blonde guy tapping his fingers against his thigh. He looked strangely familiar. "Uhm, then the double doors on the left is the pool room."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at her graciously. "Will we get to see you around?"

"Maybe," she flirted.

"By the way, the name's Jared," he said, raising his hand in a gesture of friendship.

"Rory," she mimicked his actions. "See you later."

"That's a promise," he replied, jogging away from her.

It didn't occur to her that they were the group Logan's been waiting for.

.---oooo0----0oooo----

"Why are you telling me now?" Logan inquired in anger.

"Smitty's been sick in Frankfurt. They're doing an appendectomy on him as we speak," Finn responded.

"So who's going to be taking his place?" Stephanie asked.

"I hear Mac's in Switzerland," Colin suggested.

"I know Tony can fly in tonight as long as we don't start the hunt until Monday," Finn added.

"Too late," Logan said, deep in thought. "We need someone accessible."

"Are we late?" Jared announced himself and his group to the room.

"Just in time," Logan received the group warmly. He introduced the LDB members to the SKs. After that, he took his seat.

"So, who do you have in tow?" Logan smiled sweetly.

"Well, with the exception of Eric and Mike, I think you are acquainted with the rest of my crew," Jared replied arrogantly.

"That I am," Logan said. "Nice seeing you again, Tim, Nate, Chris and Jon," he pointed everyone out to the brigade. "Tristin, surprised to see you here."

"Likewise," Tristin answered through gritted teeth.

"Say, what happened to… what's her name again? Melinda?" Logan fished.

"Camilla," he clarified.

"Oh yeah, nice girl," Finn chimed in. He didn't see Tristin shoot him a withered look.

"Didn't bring her along this time," Logan responded.

"It's a little hard when…" Tristin was about to go off on Logan when Jared interrupted.

"Hey, aren't you guys a little short?" Jared asked in hopes to diffuse the argument.

"We are. Smitty burst his appendix en route here so we're making some last minute arrangements," Logan admitted.

"Why don't you guys do a seven/seven set. I'll head back to Palo Alto," Tristin volunteered himself too readily.

"Hate Barcelona that much?" Colin asked him when he handed him a bottle of beer.

"I just prefer having non-tension filled vacations. That's all," he vaguely answered Colin.

Before Logan conceded on playing a seven-on-seven scavenger hunt, Rory walked into the room.

"Hey," she greeted dropping her bag on the floor. Her towel was wrapped around her waist.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," Logan's features softened. He walked over to Rory, kissed her on the cheek and brought her front and center. "I want to introduce you to some friends."

"Oh, I've met Jared," Rory admitted, smiling at the SK's leader once more. "I should've known you're in this wacky hunt."

"I should've known it was too good to be true to have a lovely girl like you holidaying by yourself," Jared finally shook her hand.

"Hey, hey, hands off, Reiner," Logan replied playfully. "She's not part of the hunt."

"Why not?" Tristin's acrid voice challenged him.

"Because Rory's here as my girlfriend," Logan said.

_Rory?_ Tristin's eyes lit up_. It can't be_.

"So, did you have a good time?" Logan turned his attention to Rory, albeit a little to possessively for Rory's taste.

"Yeah. I actually did," she replied. "I finished East of Eden."

"You weren't tempted to read The Motorcycle Diaries?" Tristin asked. He leaned against the wall, watching her squirm from under his gaze.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Rory asked. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the blonde she thought she knew when she saw him earlier that day.

Tristin pointed to the corner. The book celebrating Che Guevara's young life peaked from edge of the bag.

"Oh," Rory blushed at her presumption.

"I never thought you'd still be this prickly, Mary," Tristin smirked.

The small hairs at the back of her neck stood at attention. Her worst nightmare had finally come true.

"I have a brilliant idea," Finn said. "Rory can fill Smitty's spot."

"But I'm not part of the LDB!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, you are now," Finn smiled, confirming her as a member of the brigade on the spot.


	3. Reluctant Partners

CHAPTER 3

Rory's eyes were as big as saucers. "You are seriously delirious, Finn."

"Sweetheart, you've been part of a large number of our outings, you've done the Mary Poppins bit. Heck, you've known more of the LDB than any outsider," Finn explained.

"Mary Poppins bit?" Tristin chortled. Rory looked at him like she was ready to throttle him.

"Ace-," Logan was cut short.

"We had an agreement!" Rory said, fuming.

"The lady protests too much," Tristin replied in boredom. "Where's the lavatory?"

"Two doors down on the right, man," Colin instructed.

Tristin made his exit without further comment.

"I'd love to have you as a partner if it was possible," Jared extended the coaxing to Rory.

"It's a matter of principle," Rory replied. "Excuse me, but may I have a word with Logan in private?" Rory pivoted from the heel and walked out of the room. Logan followed her posthaste.

A series of "oohs" emerged from the mouths of the Brigade members. No one had seen Logan be pulled aside; not by anyone from the group, and especially not by one who isn't a member.

"Rory, wait," Logan tried to stop her from marching away in anger.

"You know how I feel about your gatherings!" Rory pointed out heatedly.

"And I didn't expect Smitty to be sick, either," Logan explained. "Come on, Ace. Just this once."

"I told you, I am not a joiner. You know that," Rory accused.

"I know, Ace," he whispered softly. He pulled her close to him and tucked the wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I will keep you out of the hunt if you really don't want to participate but Finn has a point. Short of a real induction, you have been a member of the LDB."

"I've sat at the Puffs' table, too, but that doesn't make me a Puff," Rory moaned.

"What's a Puff?" Logan chuckled.

_A group of stupid Chilton girls, you moron_. Tristin mentally attacked the blonde. He didn't mean to overhear the conversation but he was just… there. He cracked the door open wide enough for him to watch the interaction between the lovers: he against the wall while she pressed up against him intimately.

"Doesn't matter," Rory shook her head. She remembered the morning she was to be initiated by Francie Jarvis and the Puff members only to be caught by the school's security and be chewed out by Headmaster Charleston. That was the day she decided she didn't need to be inducted to a society to be special.

"Rory, please say you'd do this for me?' Logan kissed her, lingering a bit longer on her lower lip.

"What happens if I don't?" she asked.

"One member is sent home," he stated. "You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Rory felt herself getting roped into the situation. Whether or not she'd agree to do the scavenger hunt, she would be blamed for not being a team player.

"Fine," she responded. She couldn't quite look Logan in the face.

"Great. Let me tell the guys," he kissed her on the forehead quickly before heading back to the room to make the announcement.

Rory watched him disappear before slumping against the wall, eventually sitting, to contemplate what she had just agreed to do.

"Still the martyr, aren't you?" Tristin snidely remarked as he joined her on the floor.

"Why don't you just go to hell," Rory remarked in the same bitter tone.

"Been there, done that," he quipped. "Want to see my passport stamp?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rory finally found the strength to look at her former nemesis.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," he replied. Both of them just sat there staring at the red carpet.

"I didn't even want to come here," Rory mumbled.

"That's two things we have in common," he stated.

"What's the first?' Rory asked.

"Somehow being involved with Logan," he stated.

"You know Logan?" Rory asked, surprised at his statement.

"Oh, we go way back in history," Tristin remarked. "But, this isn't the time and place to hash out campfire tales, right?"

Rory stared at him, dumbfounded.

"By the way, you could've saved us by not agreeing," Tristin added as he stood up. He extended his hand to help Rory get to her feet.

"I had no choice," she said.

"There's always a choice, Mary. Always," he said the words to her inches from her face. She could still smell the faint scent of cologne and spearmint gum when he pulled away.

Tristin let go of her hand quickly so much so it looked like he got singed. Rory watched him walk away only to have him turn around to face her.

"Come on. You're just postponing the foreseeable," Tristin said.

Hanging her head, she followed him to the room.

.---oooo0----0oooo-----

A sigh of relief was audible when she reentered the room. She took a seat between Stephanie and Finn. Both gave her a quick hug while Finn took it upon himself to hold her hand and kiss it in gratitude.

Logan winked at her before commencing the ceremony. "Now that the balance's been made, we're going to proceed."

"For those that are new to this, Logan and I are going to be the time keepers and the moderators. Everyone else will be paired with an opposing team member," Jared announced. "There will be at least five clues. Each pair will study the clue and make a consensus as to where they are going to search for the item or the next clue. The person who finds the item first wins a point for their group."

"However, each pair will also be given one disadvantage," Logan instructed. "You will draw lots as to what your disability is going to be. You will also have to draw lots as to whom you'll be partnered with. The person drawing will have the option to trade their partner away but the person being drawn won't. Whoever was drawn next from the hat inherits the vetoed partner. Is that clear?"

The whole room nodded in agreement.

Rory was tense. Aside from knowing that she cannot be partnered with Logan, she has to contend with someone she doesn't know. Her thoughts on finishing her book or laying under the sun flitted the moment she agreed to join in the game.

Three couples have already been paired. The only Brigade members not picked were Stephanie, Colin and Rory.

"You're up," Logan motioned to Stephanie.

She reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "DuGrey," she read out.

Tristin slowly got up from his chair and walked toward her.

"Veto," Stephanie called out.

"What?" Logan replied.

"I want Eric," she stated. "So, can I draw again?"

Logan and Jared stared at each other. "Women," they chorused.

Unfortunately, Stephanie drew Nate's name from the hat.

"Sorry, Steph," Logan chuckled. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"So whomever I draw I can't trade, right?" Tristin asked.

"Those are the rules," Jared replied.

Two slips. A fifty-fifty chance. "Gilmore," he sighed.

Rory gasped and Logan balked. "He can't be Rory's partner."

"The rules, man," Jared replied. Inside, he was snickering at how karma might just bite Logan this time around.

"Come on. I'll take Eric," Rory pleaded in panic.

"Wow. Rejected by two girls in a span of five minutes," Tristin remarked. "I feel like the bubonic plague."

"Trust me, his bark is louder than his bite," Jared consoled Rory. _Trust him_, he wished to convey to her through his eyes.

She looked at Logan who was seething. He knew he cannot interfere with the integrity of the event but he was quickly scheming as to not see his girlfriend be paired off to Tristin.

"Logan?" Rory appealed to him for rescue.

"Go," he muttered inaudibly.

Rory dragged herself to Tristin's side and sulked. Eric and Colin took their place right next to them. In the whole line up, Rory and Tristin looked like the saddest pair in the bunch.

Eric drew the first disadvantage card. "Money," he sighed. Colin moaned at their fate.

"It's not that bad, I promise," Jared whispered in Rory's ear as she drew their card. A picture of a car with a slash through it was what they got.

"Great. Public transportation for us," Tristin sighed.

"I'll take that over begging," Colin muttered.

The list went on. Nate and Stephanie were fated not to use cell phones to ask help from the other members. Finn and Tim cannot talk.

"The mission would be impossible!" Finn remarked before downing the amber liquid in his glass.

"I know. Great sacrifice, isn't it?" Jared teased. The two biggest disadvantages were not being able to speak to the natives and ask for help and not being able to use currency when getting to and from places.

Chris and Brian were not allowed to use maps while Jon and Philip were not allowed to use guidebooks.

"Well, are there any questions?" Jared asked. With the exception of the Chilton alums, the pairs were strategizing. "No? Then let's head on to the patio for some cocktail."

People left the room in pairs, most of them looking forward to Sunday's events. Jared left the room with Tristin while Rory stayed behind to talk to Logan.

"I'm sorry." Those were the first words out of Logan's mouth.

Rory just stared at him. She was beyond consoling. She was upset.

"I wished you weren't with DuGrey," he added.

"What happened between you and Tristin?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan was put on the defensive.

"He said that he and I held a common bond through you," she accused. "Spill."

"I don't know what he's talking about," Logan feigned ignorance.

Rory walked to the corner and picked up her bag. She didn't bother questioning Logan.

"Rory, wait," Logan tried stopping her.

"No. Listen to me, Logan. I am done waiting," Rory said, irritated. "Honestly? I don't care what happened between you and Tristin. You and your damned secrets can remain in the closet. I'll play your group's stupid game. I'll even try to win this scavenger hunt. But one thing's for sure, Logan. This whole sacrifice thing goes both ways. If you're not willing to bend for me, maybe there's an issue with our whole relationship."

She left Logan not explaining himself to her. She was upset and she wanted to get away. She accidentally bumped onto Tristin, mumbling a quick apology before getting on the elevators. Both Tristin and Jared looked back at the room's open doors to find Logan staring at Rory's disappearing figure. Logan groaned and walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" Jared asked in amusement.

"I don't think he's too kin on the idea that his girlfriend is now my partner," Tristin mused.

"I could've sworn Providence is on your side," Jared chuckled. "Think about it. You can get even."

Tristin's eyes lingered on the elevator doors that had been Rory's exit.

"Then if it's luck, why do I feel so crappy about it?" Tristin asked his friend.

Jared was silent for a moment or two. He knew what Tristin was thinking about but he knew it was too soon to mention it to his friend.

"Why don't we let the tequila do the talking," Jared suggested.

Tristin just nodded his head to his friend. "Let's."


	4. Secret Smiles

CHAPTER 4

Rory was already dressed when Logan's head appeared from under the sheets.

"You're still angry with me," he stated.

Rory just glanced at him briefly before securing her hair into a messy ponytail. "I'm more frustrated than angry." She sighed. "I've known you for almost a year and from that, I've learned that everything about you is a mystery. It's getting old."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, propping himself up with his elbow.

Rory wanted to ask him about Tristin but she stopped herself. "Nothing."

"So what's with that scene last night?" he pointed out.

"What were you expecting me to do? I came here to be the supportive girlfriend, not Tom Thumb!" she exploded, referring to her being a replacement for the sick member of the group.

"That's it. I'm calling your pairing with DuGrey off," he remarked, picking up the phone.

"Don't," Rory stopped him. "They're already downstairs and I've agreed to it. Let's just get this week done and over with, okay?"

Logan got out of the bed in the naked state he always liked sleeping in. "How can I make it up to you?"

Her eyes glided over his well-sculpted figure. From head to toe, he was a vision of perfection; athletically built with muscles that beckoned to be touched anywhere and everywhere. The few strands of hair that peppered his chest and arms hid some of his physical imperfections from playing sports or doing stunts with or without the LDB. She just looked at him through her lashes.

He walked toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come back to bed. I missed you last night."

_Sure you did_. Rory said to herself. Rory bit her lip as she thought out the words. She pretended to be asleep on the bed closest to the window. She didn't want to lay right next to him after their shouting match. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes when he stumbled in at around midnight. She felt him kiss her on the forehead before she rolled away from him.

"You know I can't," she sighed, staring at his chiseled abdominal muscles and tanned skin.

"I'll tell the guys we'd start tomorrow. It's Sunday," he continued nibbling her neck.

"Logan," Rory said softly. "The earlier we start, the earlier we get back. Why don't we go out tonight, just you and me?"

"That sounds like a plan," he sighed, giving her one tight squeeze.

A knock was heard on the door followed by Finn walking in unannounced.

"Logan, glad to see you're up," he said before giving Logan a once over. "Buddy, you do need to add some color to your pasty ass." Then his gaze focused on Rory. "'Allo, Love. You look ravishing." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything that's female and walks on two feet is ravishing to you, Finn," Rory teased back.

"Although that's true, your smart mouth turns me on," he lasciviously remarked, raising his eyebrows for effect. "Dump this schmuck and be my lover."

"Thanks for the offer but I have better things to do than visit the clinics," Rory smarted back in fun, patting him on his midsection. "See you downstairs?"

"Lovely. Save me some mimosa," he called out to her.

Rory waved back to Logan before exiting the room with her messenger back filled with maps, a phrase book, a tour guide book, pens, her cellular phone and whatever she had in currency. She was going to win and reclaim what's left of her vacation after that.

Choosing to walk down the stairwell over taking the elevator helped her simmer down. By the time she reached the landing, she was calmer than when she first got up.

"Good morning," she was greeted as soon as she walked into the seated dining room.

Turning around, she saw Jared, holding a plate of fruit and a glass of orange juice in each hand. "Good morning yourself."

"Care to join me at my table?" he asked.

Rory looked around. Not seeing any of the Brigade members around she said, "Sure."

Rory pulled out a chair for herself while Jared got comfortable. "You look rather nice today."

Rory blushed. She was rather surprised that she didn't receive the compliment readily when Finn offered it. When Jared spoke, she felt like she was undressed. "Thank you."

"I'd just want to warn you that you might want to wear something more foot friendly if you're going to be walking the streets.

Rory looked at her loafers. "You think?"

"I think," he reiterated. "Do you want me to grab you something to eat? Drink?"

"I'll take care of it. Watch my things?" she asked.

"Sure," he offered, standing up as she did.

.----oooo0----0oooo-----

She was in her own world. Tristin watched her as she picked up a bevy of fruit: mangoes, grapes, and pineapple along with a blueberry muffin. She was about to get a cup of coffee when he stopped her.

"Coffee, with a dash or cream and sugar," he handed her the porcelain cup.

"Tristin!" she remarked, looking up.

"Come on, I'll walk you back," he said, putting his hand on the small of her back. Rory complied.

"You didn't have to," she stammered.

"I know I didn't but it's the only olive branch I can offer after what I said yesterday," he admitted.

"I wasn't on my best behavior, either," Rory played down their little incident in the hallway. "Look…"

"Before anything else, let's start fresh," Tristin cut her off before he lost his nerve. "We'll try to do as much as we can and we can jet out of here… or you can stay and do your vacationing sooner than the rest of these nut heads."

Rory smiled. "That is the smartest thing I've heard from you. Ever."

"Why thank you," he genuinely smiled as his dimple sank in deeper than usual.

Both of them got seated, looking like they just shared an inside joke. Jared was amused.

"So, how come you didn't join us last night?" Jared asked, referring to the drinking session that went on forever.

"I was tired," she replied. "You'd be surprised to know that this is the first time in eons I've gotten up before nine, in any time zone, without classes being the motivator."

"Should I take that as a compliment, Mary?" Tristin's innuendo rang as he spread the linen over his lap.

"Mary?" Jared mocked. "Oh, as in Poppins," he said in clarification.

Rory and Tristin just looked at each other.

"So what was that all about?" Jared asked, missing the exchange.

"Uh, I was doing an expose on the LDB and I got thrown in the mix somehow," Rory stated.

"You should've known better than try and do an expose on an underground group," Jared commented. "But what does that have to do with the moniker?"

Rory took a sip of her coffee before responding. "The group decided to get me this ball gown outfit," making an exaggerated ring around her. "And then we had to jump off this eight story high platform with nothing but an umbrella."

"And you jumped?" Tristin said in amazement. "When did you become Miss Adventurous?"

"When she got strapped with a bungee cord and jumped off with me," Logan all of a sudden interrupted as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Logan!" Rory was surprised to see him.

"I can't allow you to leave without me saying goodbye," he commented as he tapped both Knight members on the shoulder. Tristin was back to his defensive mode. There was unmistakable tension on the table but everyone pretended it wasn't there.

"So, what's supposed to happen now?" Rory asked, trying to diffuse the strain.

"Well," Jared stared at Logan before proceeding. "The moment you guys are ready, we'll hand you your first clue. You're supposed to open it once you get to Barcelona."

"That's easy enough," Rory commented. "And we're allowed to use anything except private transportation?"

"Yup," Logan agreed.

"Then that's settled," Tristin replied. "Well, we'd like to sit and chat but we want to get started."

Logan went over to where Rory stood and hugged her. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Some money," he replied. She looked at him with fierce intensity. "Just take it. Don't argue with me. If you don't want to spend it, fine. Call it an emergency fund."

"I'll take care of her," Tristin growled. "She's my partner."

"And I'm her boyfriend," Logan rebutted. "Back off."

"I'm taking it, okay?" Rory sighed. "Let's not fight before I leave."

Logan traced the outer shell of Rory's ear. "I'll miss you."

She was speechless.

Tristin wanted to gag. "Let's go, Gilmore."

Rory's eyes snapped back at him.

"Good luck," Jared said, shaking Rory and Tristin's hand.

Just like that, they were off.

Rory had made arrangements with the hotel's bus to take them to the city. With Sunday traditionally spent in church and with family, the couple found themselves alone in the huge vehicle. Rory sat on the left side of the bus, choosing to be in the center. Tristin sat opposite of her, stretching his legs over the bench. Rory mimicked his pose. As the bus took off, they had a stare off contest. Blue met blue. Smirk matched smirk. It killed Tristin not to speak but he can't stop himself from sticking his foot in his mouth.

"How could you be with such a jackass?" Tristin attacked.

"Why haven't you outed us yet?' Rory fired back.

Tristin clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to mask his irritation. "God, why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know what you mean," Rory smiled coyly.

"Let's open the envelope," he dared her.

"What about integrity?' she played devil's advocate.

"I know you're dying to know the clue," he waved the envelope in front of her. She snatched it from him and stuffed the paper down the front of the shirt.

"You know that won't stop me," he warned.

"Try me," Rory goaded. She swung her legs in front of her, sitting properly on the bus bench.

"Gah!" Tristin yelled in frustration. But he smiled.

For once, he looked forward to seeing Barcelona.


	5. The First Challenge

CHAPTER 5

"We are so lost," Rory cried out after they've been walking around the La Rambla strip. Despite the jovial noises of tourists and performers on the sidewalk, she was miserable.

"So what do you suggest we do, genius?" Tristin sarcastically remarked.

"I don't know," she replied, taking a seat on the side of the road. She took off her shoes and started rubbing the soles of her feet.

It had been three hours since they arrived in the city. With tourists and churchgoers mingling around, Rory was not in the mood to join in the festivities the place offered.

"Let me see that clue again," Tristin ordered as he sat right next to her.

Unfolding the handmade blue paper, he read the instructions out loud.

"People that knew I frequent this confinement are Connoisseurs of Atrocity, Shame, Selfishness and Oppression. I am unimportant. Find me." Tristin read.

"Whoever wrote the clue is obviously deranged," Rory commented, putting her head in her hands.

"Or brilliant," he said. He rested his hands on his knees and looked at the people milling around. "We are definitely missing something here."

"If you're unimportant, why go to the trouble of finding him or her?" Rory tossed the question out for Tristin to answer.

"Maybe that part's not really important. Maybe that line's supposed to throw us off," he hypothesized.

"It's a Sunday. With the exception of the tourist establishments and restaurants, everything is closed," Rory replied.

"So we know for a fact that this person, alive or dead, would have to be easily accessible as a Sunday clue," Tristin added.

"How sure are you sure?" Rory asked. She definitely questioned the wisdom of his deductive skills.

"I've played this game at least once," he stated. "How 'bout you?"

Rory made a face at him. He stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

"Well, we've gone to the park, seen Columbus and Placa del Rei and that's inaccessible..." Rory listed.

"Whom else have we overlooked?" he asked.

Rory reached into her bag and realized she'd eaten her last candy bar. She was hungry and thirsty. "I never thought this thing would be so difficult. Whatever happened to just giving us the list of things to find?"

"Then that doesn't teach you anything about the country and its culture," he replied.

Rory raised an eyebrow at him. "So this is supposed to be a history lesson?"

"Something like that," he answered.

"Well, I am hungry," Rory moaned. She flipped through her travel guidebook to Barcelona to find a place to eat. "Are you and adventurous eater?" Rory asked.

"I like Spanish cuisine, if that's what you're asking," he quipped.

"Well, the book suggests this place-," Rory cut herself short. She paused to read a page off her book. "Oh my God. Let me look at the clue."

Tristin handed her back the note as she scanned the clue.

"I think I know where we're supposed to go from here," Rory replied with renewed determination. "Come on!"

She extended her hand to Tristin. As soon as she was able to pull him up, she dragged him along, not letting him go for a second.

"Slow down, Speed Racer!" he teased as he pulled her back to him.

"I know where we're going," she said excitedly.

"So, are you going to let me in on it?" he asked. He led her to the side of the road to let the pedestrians pass by.

"Look at the clue," she suggested, handing him the now crumpled piece of paper. "What do you notice?"

"It's small?" he guessed.

"Try again," she said.

"It's blue," he added.

"What else?" Rory prodded. Her eyes twinkled in excitement.

"It's got three sentences?" he inquired.

"Look at it," she urged. "Very carefully."

Tristin stared at the piece of paper and tried to notice a pattern. "The words... Capitalized… On blue paper. Picasso... Picasso!"

"See? And Picasso used to hang out in one of the restaurants close by. It's called..." she flipped through the book to be more precise. "Les Quatre Gats. Four Cats. It's a Spanish expression meaning 'a few unimportant persons'." She handed him the book for them to study.

"Are you sure?" Tristin asked, his heart was beating fast. He tried to downplay the fact that he felt a warm sensation as her hand lingered on his forearm.

" Les Quatre Gats, famously known for Pablo Picasso's hang out is also currently famous for its relaxed pub atmosphere and tapas," he read out loud.

"Catching on, my friend," Rory teased. "So, did you bring your appetite?"

"Stop me from devouring your food and mine!" he said excitedly, lacing his fingers with hers. "Let's go!"

The couple sped down the street, exhilarated with the fact that they had picked up on the clue. With it being past two, they figured the lunch crowd would've died down.

They stood right outside the pub, staring at the menu that was displayed by the doorway.

"Look!" Rory pointed to Tristin the small Picasso drawing at the corner of the display case. Tristin leaned over and touched her on the shoulder. He absentmindedly rubbed the exposed skin with his thumb sending goose bumps throughout her body.

"Well, I'll be," he replied.

"Let's go in," she suggested. She made sure she kept some distance from him. She knew him as the rival team and a former schoolmate. Not someone to get excited over.

They got seated in near the opaque colored windows. There were a few patrons sitting in the pub. The conversations in Catalan were hushed but animated. Both Rory and Tristin just absorbed the energy.

"You know, if you were hungrier earlier, we would've figured out the clue a lot faster," he teased as he took a gulp of his bottled water.

"It was your brilliant idea that Columbus stood for all things that consumerism had brought," Rory teased him.

"Well, the clue said confinement and you thought of the park!" he pointed out her mistake, too.

"Touché!" Rory giggled. She was just glad that the finally found the place they were supposed to get the souvenir.

"Dos cervesas, por favor," Tristin ordered along with the tapas.

"We're not supposed to drink!" Rory hissed under her breath.

"Don't worry. I'm buying," he said.

"You know what I mean," she replied.

"Are you over eighteen?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay then."

The waiter brought them the cold brew. "If you don't like it, I'll drink it," he offered.

Rory took the drink and placed the tall container in front of her.

"Salud!" Tristin raised his mug in toast.

"Salud!" Rory said back, knocking his mug with hers. She had to admit; the drink was refreshing to the back of her throat. The amber liquid had a sweet aftertaste so different from the brews she had at Yale.

The food followed the drinks shortly. They sat in silence and ate the Spanish cuisine until they were sated.

"This is the life," Rory muttered, polishing off her drink.

"What, the running around?" he asked.

"No, the food!" she pointed out. She watched Tristin signal the waiter to bring them more beer.

"I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself," he commented.

"Well, you seem like a good sport about the whole thing," Rory complimented her partner.

"I have my moments," he replied modestly.

"So, what do we have to do next?" Rory asked. On a drop of a hat, she froze. Instead of listening to Tristin's explanation, she noticed the barkeep lock them in. "What's happening?"

"It's three o'clock," he said. "Siesta."

"Siesta?" she asked. "It's Sunday!"

"All the better," he replied, getting another refill on their drinks. The barkeep told them it was on the house. Kind words were exchanged in rapid Spanish. Rory was amazed with what transpired between her partner and the old man. Once the conversation was over the man looked at her, smiled, said something in Catalan and walked away. Tristin thanked him for his generosity.

"Hello, Mister Politician," Rory teased him.

"He knows we're American and that we don't quite get the siesta thing," he said in humor. "So he said he was locking us in until opening time again."

"When will that be?" Rory asked.

"Five-ish?" he said. A plate full of food was served at their table. "Eat up."

"What?" Rory asked. "I'm stuffed!"

"Don't turn it down. It's impolite in the Spanish culture," he replied in mock whisper.

Rory took another swig off her drink. "You're an enigma."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" he asked.

"A compliment I guess," she replied.

"It comes with the territory, I guess," he humored her.

"Not everyone has conversational skills as good as yours," she pointed out. "I was able to understand the conversation but I don't think I would've been able to speak that fluently or rapidly."

"Well, it's not like everyone is getting a degree in International Business Law while minoring in Foreign Languages either."

"Is that what you're doing in Stanford?" Rory asked, surprised.

"That's some of it," he said. "I've also been raised by my Spanish speaking nanny whom I call Abuela and I've been taking Spanish classes since I could remember."

"Interesting," Rory said.

"So, enough about me. What's new in the world of Lorelai Gilmore?" his baritone voice asked.

"There's nothing new with me," Rory politely tilted her head to the side. "I'm still the same old Rory."

"The same old Rory would've not brought up a Puff reference," he said.

Rory smiled, opened her mouth only to close it again. "How'd… Oh, the conversation with Logan."

"So, did you become Francie's friend or foe? I know she could be a little holy terror," Tristin reminisced.

"Hmm, she stopped braiding my friendship bracelet when I told her to shove her Puff powers where the sun doesn't shine," she replied.

Tristin laughed, slapping his thigh in delight. "I would've wanted to see that."

"Headmaster Charleston chewed my head off for participating in hazing rituals," Rory chuckled, looking back at one of the few times she actually was chided by a person of authority. "When I told the Headmaster that he has to make a decision whether or not my social life in Hartford should include illegal activities, he backed off and said I was exempted since I had a life back in Stars Hollow."

"Things I would've wanted to see," he chuckled.

"Maybe if you were there, the whole student body election would've gone differently," she thought back.

"Tell me…" he started asking. In the next hour or so, both of them got caught up, talking about the past and what the intended to do after college, carefully leaving out Logan or what they both were carefully tiptoeing around. Amazingly, they were able to set aside their differences and let their guards down.

The afternoon sun was casting long shadows from the window signaling the end of the day. For a split second, Rory didn't want the day to end. She watched at the barkeep unlocked the doors again to welcome in the evening diners. With a sigh, Tristin stubbed out the cigarette in his hand on the ashtray filled with half smoked sticks.

"So, what are we supposed to get from here?" Rory asked.

The waiter came to the table with the bill and a replica of the menu believed to be Picasso's work.

"This is for you to take back," Tristin handed her the pamphlet.

Rory was in awe. "So who gets the point for today?"

"Your team," he replied, folding his wallet and shoving it back into his cargo pocket. "After all, you deciphered the clue."

"Oh," the sound escaped Rory's lips. "What happens now?"

"I know that not too far from here we can catch a bullfight," he indicated. "Wanna see one?"

Rory ruffled her eyebrows at him. "That's cruel and inhumane!"

"But it's part of the culture," he replied.

After they thanked the barkeep and asked for directions to the ring, the couple left the pub and Tristin continued talking about the bullfight.

"Bullfights are more popular in the south, like Madrid. Barcelona, for the most part does it for the tourists' entertainment and hold on to it as part of tradition," he added. "If you don't want to see it, it's fine by me."

Rory hesitated for a moment. "I think I want to see it."

Tristin smiled and said, "Let's go."

He was physically tired but at the same time contented. He didn't delude himself when it came to his truce with Rory. He lost her once and she's not hers to claim with. Worst of all, she was his and he does not plan to stoop to his level. She smiled at him as she put up a brave façade. He took his hand in hers as they walked through a maze of people headed towards Placa d'Espanya.

The first bull was introduced to the ring. Tristin took it upon himself to educate Rory on the art of bullfighting from the capeadores, the picadors, and bandilleros, to the matadors themselves.

"Ole!" the crowd roared.

"Why did they say that?" Rory asked, her head emerged from behind Tristin's shoulder as she tried to avert her vision from the bull being prepared to be slaughtered.

"The matador just got the bull to pass through his red cape," he informed her, holding her against him protectively.

Rory watched the bloody ritual in front of her as she clung on to Tristin. There was some sense of comfort when he told her to look away when the matador went through with his kill. Rory's heart sank when she heard the crowd cheer as the dead bull was dragged away.

"I want to leave," she finally said.

"Are you alright?" Tristin asked, collecting their belongings. Not once did he let go of her hand.

She just nodded. Nausea filled the back of her throat.

As soon as they exited the walls, Rory emptied the contents of her stomach on the side of the road.

Tristin grabbed her hair and rubbed her back until she was able to stand. "I should've not taken you to see it."

"Don't blame yourself," she sighed, wiping her mouth. "I wanted to see it. I guess I can cross that off my list of things to do before I die."

"I'm sorry," he sympathized. He opened a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"What happens to the bull?" Rory sympathized with the slaughtered animal.

"Well, since it was a good kill, the matador probably will get the ear and the tail," he stated. "Tomorrow, the bull's to be sold in the meat market."

Rory nodded, taking in all the information he just fed her.

A little boy came upon them selling posters of the evening's performers. Tristin purchased two posters and handed her one.

"Just a little memento," he jovially teased her. "It's not every day that a girl runs away from me spewing."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't," he said, still rubbing her back. "I'm just glad I was with you."

Rory stared at Tristin. She was rather surprised and curious about his confession. Leaving it at that, she said, "Let's get back to the hotel."

Slowly and silently, they walked back to the bus stop, awaiting their ride for the night. Unlike their animated ride to the city, they remained silent throughout the trip.

Tristin held out his hand to her when they got off the bus. She flashed him a tired sigh before accepting it. Right before both feet touched the asphalt, Logan's voice broke the trance.

"There you are!" he replied. Right behind him were Jared and a few members of both teams. "You should've been back a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Tristin apologized.

"I know I should've called," Rory said at the same time.

"You should have!" Logan chastised her. "I was worried." He took Rory in his arms while he eyed Tristin suspiciously.

"Well, did you figure it out?" Nate inquired in suspense.

Rory pulled herself away from Logan so she could produce the menu from her bag. When she raised it, the brigade yelped in excitement.

"One- Love," Finn announced. "At least someone figured their clue out."

The LDB walked back to the building to commence the drinking while the Knights congregated by the parking lot.

"Good job, Gilmore," Jared commended. "It proves you are a formidable opponent."

"I had a great partner," she lauded Tristin who blushed in the night. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Tristin just nodded to her.

"That's settled," Jared replied. "Good night, folks."

"Good night," Logan uttered. He put his arm around Rory's waist and braced her against his side. Both of them watched the Knights pull away into the dark.

Once left alone, Logan kissed her long and hard on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she sighed, leaning up against his chest. She snuggled up against his warmth, trying to forget the violent visions she saw that afternoon.

"Do I take it you're too tired to go out tonight?" he inferred as the strode toward the building.

"Let's get some room service," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Then you can tell me how you deciphered your clue."


	6. Committing HarrySally

CHAPTER 6

_A/N: I know it took longer than usual to update this (and I do know the other 2 are also in dire need of new chapters). Thanks to Amy, she nudged me in the right direction._

_Quotes are from the movie "When Harry Met Sally". Like the GG disclaimer, movie's not mine. However, I own a copy of the flick and had watched too many times._

_Extra long chappie as compensation. Enjoy!_

Tristin was tired. In fact, he knew that in any other situation he would've slept the day away without feeling guilty that he squandered the time away foolishly. However, today was different. For the next five days, it will remain this way.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly.

It was going to be a long day.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to burning the candle at both ends. Anyone who knew him from Adam would tell you he thrived on tension but this situation was different. It involved someone he'd prefer not to see and someone he preferred to remain in his past.

He stared at what he called breakfast: a half-filled coffee cup, fruit, and a half-eaten croissant. Breakfast wasn't his thing, and trying to consume the meal made his stomach revolt.

He contemplated the events that were still left to be unraveled. He thought back on the conversation he'd had with Rory the day before. He cursed. Who were they deluding? There had to be a reason why she hadn't told Logan about their past. Who was he to interfere with their blissful ignorance?

"Hey, mate, where's your partner?" Finn approached him with a look of desperation.

"She hasn't come down yet," he replied. He watched Finn flinch on the spot. "What's up?"

"This whole thing is driving us mad. We can't get started because we can't ask around for help..." Finn enumerated.

"Finn, you know better than to solicit aid on neutral ground!" Jared chastised the Australian.

"If I were you, I would start looking in a guide book," Rory stage whispered as she slipped into a seat next to Tristin. "And are you or Tim fluent in Spanish?"

"Sweetheart, the only thing I habla is amore," he replied.

"Then tell him to speak loudly. Someone's bound to help you out," Rory continued whispering. "I don't think that constitutes as soliciting for help from the natives."

"You," Finn stated, kissing her soundly on the cheek, "are a godsend. I hope you reconsider my offer."

Rory laughed at the statement, and Tristin was left amused. "I don't think I'll be changing my mind soon. But thanks again."

"Fine," Finn rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe we'll see each other in town?"

"Maybe."

Finn winked at them before heading back to his table to join Stephanie and the other two Knights.

"Do I want to know what Finn was talking about?" Tristin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Rory licked the coffee stirrer absentmindedly before resuming the conversation. "Not really."

Tristin shot her an evil glare.

"Well, if you must know, he asked me to leave Logan and be part of his harem," she confessed.

"Really?" he arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "I didn't know that the LDB was into girlfriend swapping. Where do I sign up?"

"They're not, and there isn't a roster to sign up!" Rory answered heatedly. "Finn is just being himself."

Tristin was surprised at how quickly he could still bait her into an argument. The blush. It was still there when she spoke passionately. He stared at her as she rambled.

"Honestly, do you think I am Finn material?" Rory exclaimed as he continued to eyeball her, missing the underlying tones completely. "Last time I checked, he liked his women as wholesome as the Hooters girls."

Tristin chuckled. "I take it he's not picky?"

"I don't think 'picky' is part of his vocabulary. He prefers his women knowledgeable in all forms of Kama Sutra and then some," she commented.

"Classic!" he laughed.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder how he gets through school," Rory shook her head in disbelief. She recollected stories of the women that occupied Finn's life and bed since she met him. Both held on to their sides as they laughed at story after story.

Just like that, his defenses were down. "You're just toying with me now. Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?" Rory asked, sipping her coffee. She dabbed her lips with the corner of her napkin.

"You're not going to win this time, Rory," he said, showing her the sealed envelope. "Are you ready?"

Getting up, Rory said, "Yeah."

Tristin had her lead the way. The walk to the shuttle bus didn't take long. He could tell from her fidgeting that she was uncomfortable with the sudden absence of conversation. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He caught her out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing he tried do.

"I-," they chorused. Both stopped. Another awkward laugh escaped their lips.

"You go first," he said.

"I was just going to say-," Rory was once again interrupted.

"There you are," Logan grabbed Rory from behind and planted a firm kiss on the crook of her neck. "I missed you this morning."

Rory blushed. "Logan!" She faced him and kissed him properly.

Tristin was left watching from the side, suddenly feeling sick. He looked away to give them their privacy.

"Oh, sorry," Logan apologized through guarded eyes. "I didn't even see you there."

"Like I'd allow Rory to leave for Barcelona alone," Tristin guffawed.

"I don't know man," Logan sighed. A cocky air accompanied his statement. "Last time we were faced with a similar situation, you got a little careless and left something that should've been tended to a little more carefully."

"Logan…" Rory tried to stop her boyfriend from causing a scene.

Tristin inhaled sharply at the low blow Logan delivered. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you."

"Hey look, it's the shuttle," Rory called out. She kissed Logan quickly on the cheek. "I'll see you when we get back."

"Rory," Logan replied to his girlfriend, grabbing her forearm before she escaped. "Just watch out for Tristin. He sometimes plays… dirty. I'll try to meet up with you later on today." His eyes shifted between Rory and Tristin in malice.

"Yeah, Rory, because Logan knows how much of an ass I can be. It takes one to know one, right?" Tristin supplied the smart remark to Logan. "Don't worry, Logan. I'll make sure the tag on you have on her won't be tampered with."

"Come on, Tristin," Rory tried to diffuse the argument by dismissing Logan's remark. She laced her fingers with Tristin's and pulled him toward the air-conditioned vehicle.

When the vehicle pulled away and Logan was clearly out of sight, Rory squared her shoulders and faced Tristin. "What the heck was that about?"

"Friendly banter?" he retorted.

"Seriously, is the word 'Credulous' stamped on my forehead?" Rory remarked.

"I don't know," Tristin said, staring at her in disinterest. "The chained collar around your neck should be choking you though."

"God, Tristin. Why do you make it so hard for anyone to like you?" Rory argued, leaving her seat to distance herself from her partner.

"That explains the 'Doesn't get along well with other children on the playground' remark from grade school then," he continued on sardonically.

"Fine," Rory glared at him. "I thought we were over this. Apparently, you like being stuck in the fifth grade."

"In the fifth grade, I was making out with Monica Sheen in Home Room," Tristin confessed, leaning back against the backrest.

"Whatever," Rory hissed. "Is it too late to give you a swift kick in the ass?"

"Honey, you're the one that has issues," Tristin argued. "I'm just here for the ride."

Just like yesterday, they had a stare off. However this time there was no look of challenge. All that was left between them was apathy and ennui.

"How is it that no matter how well we get along we always end up here?" Rory asked.

"I have no clue," he rubbed his eyes again.

"Oh you know how we get here. Don't be coy," she argued.

"You honestly want me to answer your question," he deadpanned.

"Yes."

"No holds barred, no running to the boyfriend who'd pretend he's going to solve all your problems?" he taunted.

"Yes."

Tristin scooted to the end of the shuttle bench to close the gap between them. "Rory, you and I might as well be Harry and Sally."

"Albright and Burns? You're quoting a chick flick?" Rory huffed. "Wow, why do I feel that a classic had been reduced to a Friday night movie?"

Tristin just stared at her.

"I've never looked at you any more than I did anyone else in Chilton…"

"Ouch," he flinched.

"I've never even faked an orgasm in front of you," she recalled the movie absentmindedly without toning down her voice.

They started gathering strange looks from the other passengers in the vehicle.

"Listen, we can't be friends because the sex part gets in the way," he bluntly responded.

Rory's eyes snapped up to meet his. "'Because no man can be friends with a woman that he finds attractive. He always wants to have sex with her,'" she quoted Harry Burns' line.

Tristin leaned the back of his head against the window. "Exactly."

"Huh," Rory hummed. "Never thought you were such a cynic."

They dropped the conversation until they got off in front of the La Sagadra Familia. Staring off at the gaudy façade, Rory asked, "So, what are we looking for this time?"

Tristin slipped his finger through the small opening at the corner of the envelope. He pulled out a white slip of paper.

"If you were Saint George, you'd slay me."

"Hmm, kinky," Rory replied without great concern over the clue. "Back to our previous conversation."

"What conversation?" he feigned ignorance as he scanned their surroundings and the map he took out from his knapsack.

Rory ignored his comment. "When you say sex, do you refer to the gender aspect of it or the act? Follow up question, say you have an ugly girl…"

"How ugly?" Tristin asked. "And don't tell me that you thought about this the whole trip?"

Rory paused, even a bit annoyed with his prodding. "Stella Malloy ugly."

"The girl who always had her finger in her nose at Chilton?" he asked before shrugging his shoulders. "I won't kick her out of bed."

"And I thought Finn didn't have standards," Rory groaned. "You mean you can't be friends with Stella Malloy because you think you can bang her?"

"Well you didn't state whether or not we have to be seen in public together," he goaded. "However, if she's Sandra Bernhard fugly…"

"There is a girl you actually consider fugly?" Rory reiterated.

"Have you seen her? It? Jury is still out on the gender. She looks like the love child of Keith Richards, Steven Tyler and Mick Jagger in a screwed up rock and roll laboratory," Tristin replied. "Look in the guidebook and try to find anything about Saint George or a dragon."

"Dragon?" Rory repeated, trying unsuccessfully to match his speeding stride. "Tristin, wait!"

"The sooner we get this done…" he reminded her.

"Einstein, we're not going to get there any faster if we don't know where there is," she replied, irritated.

He stopped immediately, almost instantly colliding with Rory.

"Oof!" the muffled sound escaped from Rory's lips. Their eyes met as Tristin steadied her.

"Physics. It's such a bear," Tristin murmured to her as he let her go.

Rory pulled away from him and opened her guidebook. She felt an odd tingly sensation race up and down her arms. She shook the feeling off and blamed it on the slight breeze blowing through.

"Anything?" he impatiently asked.

"Getting there," she muttered, fingering through the index. "There's a place called La Finca Guell, located at the University Zone. The pavilion has a chained dragon designed by Gaudi in 1885."

Tristin leaned over her shoulder to read the passage. Right beside the paragraph she read was an iron-cast dragon that could scare a small child. "Too predictable," he stated.

"Is Barcelona known for bigger dragons? Dinosaurs?" Rory questioned. It was only then she realized Tristin wasn't paying attention to her.

"Tristin," she broke his reverie with her singsong voice.

"What?" he asked without looking at her.

Rory followed his gaze to a pack of tourists walking down the street. Amazingly, she figured out why Tristin was looking.

"Nice butt, however, bow-legged," she stated.

"Huh?" her statement grabbed his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Blonde, two o'clock. I know you were eyeing her," she teased.

"Was not," he huffed.

"Was, too!" she elbowed him jokingly. "Come on. Let's follow them."

"That will detract us from our goal," he hissed at her playfully.

"Come on. I know you can't pass an opportunity as good as this!" Rory teased.

They followed the slow moving crowd as the guide talked about the importance of _Mançana de la Discòrdia._

"Can anyone tell me what 'mancana' means?" the guide asked.

A squeaky redhead answered, "It' means apple."

"Oho! I think we scored an American high school field trip. Way to go, DuGrey!" Rory teased Tristin.

"Oh, shut up," Tristin shoved Rory playfully.

They followed the group until they reached Passeig de Garcia where the "Block of Discord" was located. First, they passed the Pedrera. They listened to the tour guide talk all about the infrastructure until Tristin's eye caught the reflection of a blue green scaly rooftop.

"Rory, I think we've slain the dragon," he replied. A smile crept on his lips as he found his hand on the small of her back to nudge her forward.

"What are you…" she asked, almost hushing him to silence. She felt his soft touch and was immediately stunned to silence. She followed with her eyes the outstretched arm pointing towards the rooftop. Immediately, she snaked her arm around his waist and said, "What are we waiting for?"

The two raced toward the building and stared at the odd infrastructure. Like the other tourists, they stood there, awed and fascinated.

"The windows look like teeth," Rory whispered to Tristin.

"Like a dragon picking the bones?" Tristin added his vivid description.

Rory fished out her guidebook in search of the building. Reading out loud, she stated, "Casa Batllo is also known as The House of Bones. The apartment structure was renovated by Gaudi from 1904 to 1906 on commission by textile industrialist, Josep Batllo i Cassanovas. Known as one of Gaudi's completed works, this infrastructure is part of the Block of Discord, complimenting the works of Modernists Puig i Cadafalch and Dominic i Montaner."

"Wow. Isn't this impressive?" Tristin replied in reverence. He looked at her almost in contemplation. "Want to check what's inside a dragon?"

She smiled back at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

Like children in a candy store, they rushed to the ticket booth and purchased tickets and a guidebook. Rory handed him her Euros only to have Tristin decline it.

"Want the audio tour?" he asked.

Rory paused. "I don't think so."

"Good," he said before tucking his wallet back into his pocket. "I was hoping we could talk while we go through the place."

Sure enough, they enjoyed themselves marveling through the multi-colored glass mosaics and the unbelievable talent and skill that transformed the ceramics to works of art.

The interior impressed them. The art that took to make the dragon spine and the floral domes representing Saint George's sword intrigued them. It escaped them in their excitement that they seem to have invaded each other's personal space. Neither of them had the gumption to point out or rectify the situation.

"I can't believe you said that the arched doorway looked like a phallic symbol," Rory choked out in laughter as they stumbled out to the streets. "I was thinking 'mushroom'."

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't think of it when you saw it," he said.

"Ew, gross!" she said. "Maybe you were just thinking…"

"You better not complete that sentence," he threatened playfully.

Rory broke out into a sprint. "That if you could've been an…"

She didn't complete the sentence. Tristin bum rushed her and tickled her mercilessly until she collapsed on the sidewalk with tears escaping her eyes.

"Uncle. Uncle!" she surrendered.

"I thought you would," he replied, gasping for air.

He held out a hand to help Rory get off the pavement. However, letting go just became a little harder.

The laughter stopped. Their breathing halted.

"Rory," her name escaped his lips.

"There you are. I knew you guys were smart enough to figure your clue," Jared called out as he, Logan, Tim and Finn walked toward them.

Tristin and Rory jumped apart from each other quickly.

"Yeah, just had to figure out which dragon to slay," Tristin replied casually.

"Rory, we figured out the clue, thanks to you," Finn said excitedly as he showed her a Polaroid picture of their find. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Rory gazed at the oddly shaped sculpture. "What is it?"

"It's Joan Miro's 'Woman and Bird'. The book said something about balance and serenity," he quoted loosely.

"And your thoughts?" Rory asked.

"I liked the statement that it looks like a penis. Love it," he smugly stated.

"Is everyone famished?" Logan asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Great. Let's get some lunch."

Except for a quick glance at each other at lunch, Rory and Tristin eluded each other's company.

Their silence was testament to The Harry/Sally argument.


	7. Stand In Boyfriends

CHAPTER 7

The stroll at the La Rambla exhausted her. Bored, Rory gazed at the performers on the dance floor. Sequins squinted and ruffles flew under the scorching spotlight. The popular flamenco dance distracted Rory enough from the argument she had with Logan that evening.

"_Ace, come on. You have to show up," Logan begged._

"_I'm tired," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him._

"_Look," Logan replied, sitting right next to her on the bed, "just show up for dinner. Whatever you feel like doing afterwards, I won't stop you."_

"_So if I contemplated jumping into the swimming pool and drowning you won't come and save me?" she asked sarcastically._

"_I won't if you give me strict instructions not to save you," he promised. "I know this trip had not turned out the way you want it to be but please, be a good girl and do this for me?"_

_He peppered her cheek, neck and lips with kisses. His hands started roaming her body._

"_Logan, we can't keep on doing this," she reluctantly pointed out, trying to push him away._

_Logan stopped his romantic gestures and pulled away. "What's wrong?"_

_Rory paused. "You… and me. We've been here for almost four days and the only time I've been with you is right before going to sleep if you aren't hanging out with the boys."_

"_Stephanie's there!" he defended himself._

"_Or when you chase after me before heading out to Barcelona!" she complained without batting an eyelash at his interruption._

"_What would you consider this afternoon?" he asked, running out of patience._

"_A stroll with the boys," she defended herself._

_Logan smirked. "Wait, are you trying to tell me that I've not been the supportive boyfriend?"_

"_If the shoe fits," Rory argued._

"_Well, who between us, leaves for breakfast without waking the other one up? Who runs off to Barcelona without saying goodbye?" His biting words were uttered to hurt. "Who was the one caught clinging to Tristin DuGrey?"_

"_That's not fair. He's my partner," Rory replied, heatedly._

"_Well you're my girlfriend. If I knew any better, you prefer his company over mine," he replied through gritted teeth. "Your dress is in the closet. I'll see you in an hour."_

_Then, he left. _

She hated arguing with him. She knew being involved with the Brigade leader meant certain responsibilities that she should attend despite her unwillingness to participate. The LDB was two points up against the competition as of the afternoon's tally. If it meant giving up quiet time to save face, Rory was willing to give in.

"You look like you're waiting to have your wisdom teeth taken out," Finn whispered into Rory's ear.

It was Rory's first distraction of the evening. Rory smiled and looked at him. "Is that so?"

"I know so," he replied, sitting right next to her.

"What makes you think I am bored out of my mind?" Rory asked.

Finn pulled away from her before giving her his response.

"You've looked at your wrist at least twice in the last five minutes. You've been nursing your sangria since it was served to you fifteen minutes ago. You've stopped making conversation with anyone around you since Logan's gotten up."

"Ah, it seems like you're the one bored," Rory quipped. She put her drink on the table before leaning toward Finn. "From what you just revealed, you've been watching me for at least fifteen minutes. You've realized that Logan's been gone that long and my drink is sweet rather than alcoholic at this point. So yes, I am bored."

Finn raised his arm and the wait staff came over to freshen up Rory's drink.

"I'm rather surprised to see you join us tonight," Finn confessed.

"Why's that?"

"Well, since you've replaced Smitty, you've not joined us for any of the evening events," he said in concern.

"Aww, did Finn miss me?" Rory chuckled. "You know I don't have the stamina."

"Bull," Finn called her bluff. "And Love, you have to know by now that your glaring absence or presence is talk for all LBD inductees."

"You knew Tristin and I were out all day and I was tired," she reasoned.

"The night before?"

"I was… upset with Logan," she confessed.

"And tonight?"

She sipped her drink. "Logan gave me no option but to play nice with the kids in the sandbox. I guess he was right."

"I know you didn't ask for this, Cupcake, but if Logan hasn't said enough, thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "It's you're vacation and you're giving it all up to indulge a bunch of self-involved, spoiled brats."

The statement made Rory realize she was on vacation. She was supposed to enjoy it and not treat it like an obligatory outing. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds of castanets clicking; the fragrant beach breeze wafting and the taste of the fruity drink go down her throat.

"You know what? You're right. I'm on vacation and I should enjoy it!"

"Finally!" Finn sighed. A smile crept on his lips. "I never thought you'd say that."

"What?" Rory inquired. For some odd reason, she knew he was up to something.

"Come on," he said. He wrestled away the sangria from her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Tonight, we will be part of the culture."

"What are we doing?" she screeched. She shuffled right behind Finn as he led her to the dance floor. There she joined Stephanie and Nate and two other couples she'd seen around the hotel. The flamboyantly dressed professional dancers centered themselves in the group. A few chuckles were heard around the room before they were given instructions.

Tango music all of a sudden filled the dance hall.

"Finn!" Rory chastised her partner. "Tango's not even a Spanish dance!"

"I don't think Buenos Aires would mind," Finn winked at her.

"Finn-," she was cut short.

"Hush! I'm trying to concentrate," he reprimanded her in return. She would've taken him seriously but his devilish smile gave him away.

Rory remembered the steps from her Chilton Physical Education classes and the few lessons she had to learn for her coming out parties.

"Concentrate!" the Spaniard yelled.

Rory stared at Finn. She wanted to laugh. So did he. Both chortled.

"Andale!" Finn imitated the instructor. Rory's brows knitted as Finn's went up in his usual "I-don't-know-any-Spanish-words-so-go-with-it."

Rory finally gave in and laughed. Losing her count, she accidentally stepped on Finn. "I'm sorry!"

"No problem, Love," he reassured her. In return, he playfully stepped on her shoe. "Now the favor's returned."

It didn't take long before they were in synch. They weren't the most graceful couple on the floor but they had fun. Shortly after the finishing their impromptu number, he swayed away like Travolta like he once did for his birthday party. She laughed.

"You should laugh more. It becomes you," he said.

Rory blushed.

Looking around the room, Finn called out. "Hey Huntzberger, why don't you take the floor with the ball and chain?"

"Hey!" Rory reprimanded her partner.

"You know I've got two left feet," Logan replied, saluting them away with his martini glass.

"Wuss," Finn teased back. "DuGrey?"

Catcalls were heard from the Knight camp. He shook his head in negation.

"Come on, Tristin. Trust me, Rory won't break your toes if she steps on your foot," Finn promised him.

In retaliation, Rory stepped on Finn's foot again. He yelped before putting a healthy distance between them. "DuGrey!"

Tristin was pushed to the dance floor. He stared at Rory as she tried to straighten her dress. Finn offered her up under the heated lights.

"Seniorita?" Tristin held out his hand.

Rory put her hand in his and dipped her head in consent. Wonders never cease.

.----oooo0-----0oooo-----------

"I thought Logan dated Rory?" Jared whispered in Tristin's ear.

"She is," he confirmed, sipping his vodka absentmindedly. He had been watching her since she was escorted to her seat. He should've just begged off the evening.

"So why's Finn babysitting her?" Jared asked again.

Tristin preferred not to answer. He wasn't Rory's keeper but he wanted to slug Logan when he left her to socialize with the other Brigade members.

"Ooh, got the 'no-talk Tristin'," Jared said.

Tristin looked up and snarled at Jared. "Shut up."

Tristin watched Rory get up from her seat, the skirt to her red silk dress draped seductively over her feminine frame. Every time she walked, the cloth shifted, accentuating her breasts, her hips, her legs.

She was giggly. Was it from her drink? He knew she was only half way through with her second drink. He could see the glint from her eyes. Finn said something that made her laugh. He smiled when the instructor told them to pay attention. Finn and Rory couldn't contain their laughter.

Tristin was rather surprised to see Finn gracefully lead Rory on the floor. He wasn't surprised that Rory could dance the seductive Tango. It was a mandatory course to take Ballroom Dancing in Chilton.

The thumps, the steps and the claps fell on deaf ears as he focused on her. His thumb and forefinger pinched his lower lip out of habit.

Rory and Finn bowed. Words came out of Finn's mouth and Rory was looking at Logan with pleading eyes only to be turned down.

"Wuss," Finn teased back. "DuGrey?" he heard his name called out.

The people around him patted his back and urged him to go to the floor.

"Come on, Tristin. Trust me, Rory won't break your toes if she steps on your foot," Finn bribed.

Tristin laughed as he watched her stomp on Finn's shiny shoes. "DuGrey!" His plea demanded a rescue.

Tristin got up despite his heart telling him 'no'. Jared looked at him and just shot him a warning glare. He picked himself up and found his feet leading him to her. He watched her take short breaths. The quick rise and fall of her chest fascinated him.

"Senorita?" he held his hand out.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tristin mumbled to himself.

.------oooo0---0oooo----------

"Colin, I am drunk," Rory slurred. The tequila she swallowed burned the back of her throat.

"How could you be drunk? You've only had three drinks!" Colin informed her.

Rory didn't know how she and twelve other people ended up in Colin and Finn's room. They asked management for a few folded chairs and ended up playing _Asshole_.

"And you know the rules. I am the President and you have to drink, Asshole," Colin handed her a shot.

Stephanie laughed and fell off Eric's lap. Rory tried catching her, falling off Tristin's lap in return.

"Apparently, we have lightweights on our hands," Eric chuckled.

Tristin tightened his hold on Rory before suffering the same fate Stephanie had. Rory yelped in surprise and found her arm around his neck.

"How is it that I'm sitting on your lap instead of Logan's?" Rory asked, looking at the LDB members in the room.

"He said he had to do some things with Jared, Love," Finn informed her.

"I am so glad you know my boyfriend's whereabouts," Rory replied as she downed the tequila. "I, his girlfriend, only know of his whereabouts from his bodyguards."

"That's a low blow, Gilmore, and you know it," Colin chastised her.

She just stared at Colin, unaware of Tristin squeezing her in comfort.

"Rory, I know what we should do," Stephanie said wickedly. "Body shots!"

"No!" Rory's eyes bugged out. She couldn't shake the accusations she made in the room. She knew the group would easily protect Logan before they'd ever see things her way.

"Body shots!" Finn called out, unbuttoning his white shirt, revealing his tanned, well sculpted sinewy torso. He flexed his pectorals to amuse Rory and Stephanie. "Lick at your will."

Stephanie screeched and drunkenly marched toward Finn. She licked Finn's abs, sprinkled salt over the spot, licked it again, took a shot and sucked on a lemon. The whole room clapped at Stephanie's nimble attempt on a body shot.

"I thought a body shot was licking my own arm and then taking a shot?" Rory innocently asked.

"Where's the fun in that, Sweetheart?" Finn asked. "Come on, baby, I know you can't resist the Finn-meister."

Rory looked at Tristin who shot her a withered stare. He looked tired. She puckered her lips absentmindedly as her mother did a million times out of habit as she noticed his PG-rated state of undress. His bowtie was haphazardly hung around his neck. He undid the top three buttons of his shirt, now rumpled after Rory had leaned against him almost the whole time since they've left the banquet hall. She beamed him a coquettish smile as she got to her feet to sequester the saltshaker from the table.

The whole room erupted in cheers, egging Rory to chug down another drink. At first, she started sauntering toward Finn. But as soon as she got to him, she laid a playful peck on his belly button before taking the shaker back to where Tristin sat.

Imitating Stephanie's actions, she straddled Tristin and immediately lapped his neck, from the halfway point of his collarbone, stopping short on the shoulder. Rory wasn't aware of her effect on him. Tristin rolled his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to push her away from his lap. She poured the salt, licked the spot again and downed the drink in one gulp. Stephanie handed her the lemon wedge as Rory raised the empty shot glass.

"Now, I am officially drunk," Rory announced.

"Yes, you are," Tristin agreed as he got off his seat and helped steady Rory. He took his tux jacket from the back of his seat and looked at the people in the room.

She shook her head in disapproval when Tristin firmly pressed her against his side.

"Come on, don't tell me you're leaving," Colin asked Tristin, trying to convince him to stay.

"Thanks, but I think the lady is a little bit more than inebriated," Tristin replied as he got hold of Rory's arm.

The room groaned in protest.

"Where's her room?" Tristin asked.

"Three doors down, 628," Finn replied, slapping Tristin on the arm. Do you need help?"

"No," he sighed, staring at Rory who was leaning against him sleepily.

"Good night, Princess," Finn kissed Rory on the forehead.

"I want to stay," Rory grumbled.

"Not tonight, Rory," Tristin said firmly.

Rory didn't fight him. Instead, she waved to the room that chorused a fond 'Goodbye'. The door whispered a click as they exited the boisterous room.

In silence, Tristin walked Rory to her room. Rory drunkenly tried to fish out her card key from her wrist wallet.

"Oops!" she giggled as coins fell out of the purse.

Tristin grabbed the card key and swiped the card for her. The door opened and Rory tripped going in.

"Aren't you coming in?" she invited.

He hesitated. "No."

"Come on, Tristin. I won't bite." She stared at him with her big eyes.

"I know you don't," he said softly.

She pouted. Tristin groaned and closed the gap between them. Slowly, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Take a shower, and an aspirin," he advised her. "I need a functioning Rory tomorrow."

"I'm offering myself to you and you turn me down?" Rory was getting upset.

"Rory, there is nothing more I would love to do than take you here right now," he told her quickly. "But I know, we know, we're going to both regret it in the morning."

Rory pulled away and closed the door on his face. No good nights. No goodbyes.

Tristin took the steps going down to the ground floor in search of Jared.

Rory took a tepid shower, rewinding the scene that transpired between her and Tristin at the door over and over before surrendering to dreamless sleep after exhausting the what-ifs that was best left unexplored.


	8. Taking Things For Granted

CHAPTER 8

_A/N: Thanks for your patience and reviews. I know I haven't been updating as quickly as I want. Hopefully the muse doesn't leave any time soon._

_Again, I am not claiming to be a Spaniard or a resident of Spain. The characters and events are based on the things I've seen and done as an American tourist several moons ago. The SK and LDB are seeing and experiencing Spain the way I did. The trivia mentioned on all the landmarks are real and as accurate as I can get but should not be taken as Spanish history gospel. Barcelona uses both Catalan and Spanish so terminology may also be used interchangeably._

_Moving right along..._

Logan slept very little that night. He lay next to Rory, stroking her hair as she slept. He sighed, rolled out of bed and used the facilities.

In the bathroom, he stared at his reflection on the mirror. He was tired and torn. He turned around and stole a glance at Rory's sleeping form through the crack of the door left ajar.

He was used to being in control. He knew what he wanted. He knew when to have it. However, with Rory, it wasn't a matter of wanting, needing, or controlling. He just never thought things would get complicated between them.

He turned the spigot and let the water run. He got his fingers wet. The cool water on his skin calmed him.

When he first met Rory, she was nothing more than a distraction. Finn was fascinated with her. He thought she was someone he can bide the time with if she got her nose out of the books and away from Marty. When she penetrated the closed LDB circle, he couldn't get enough of her. Now she shared his bed and snuck in his heart.

He splashed the liquid on his face. Dribbles fell on his naked chest, the drips eventually cascading down his bare body.

She was not even the kind of girl he was used to having around. Stephanie was more his speed. Not Rory. However, she was the itch he can't seem to scratch. She was sweet. She was innocent. She didn't buy his charm.

He should've realized then and there that she was trouble. The qualities that made her the woman she is should have disqualified her as the good time gal.

He was used to being in the limelight. He was used to having an entourage. He was used to getting what he wanted and discarding it the moment he was done with it.

Not Rory. She would put him in his place when he got out of hand. She preferred not having the entourage and she fought tooth and nail for the things she believed in.

Subliminally, maybe that's why he fell for her and felt guilty for not letting her go despite their earlier "dating other people" status. That was his modus operandi.

That was why there was a Camilla. That is why he and Tristin can never be friends again.

He wasn't expecting DuGrey to be part of the spring hunt. At least, not after what happened between him and Camilla. He sighed. Camilla.

He and Tristin quickly became friends the moment they met. They were in Düsseldorf and had a great time the moment the two groups squared off. However, as quickly as they bonded was how fast their friendship ended.

Logan turned around and leaned against the cool marble counter, still watching Rory as she dreamt away.

Why did she have to be partnered with him?

Logan hung his head. He had to admit that Tristin could be worse. They may have had a fall out but at least he knew and secretly trusted him.

So when he saw Tristin sitting in the common room earlier this evening, alone, looking miserable, he knew something was wrong.

_"Where's Rory?" were the first words from his mouth. Panic was beginning to set in._

_"Funny you should mention that," Tristin looked up from the TV screen. "Last I checked, a boyfriend doesn't pawn off his girl to the vultures."_

_Logan was about to be physical with Tristin when he realized his weary look._

_"Look, I don't want to pick a fight with you," Logan pointed out._

_"Who said I was looking for one?" Tristin countered. He reached for the remote and channel surfed until he got to CNN International._

_"Tristin, where's Rory?" Jared asked, hoping to alleviate the tension._

_"If you must know," Tristin glared while speaking to Logan, "you're girlfriend drank the night away since you weren't even around."_

_Logan countered his stare._

_"Right now, she's in her room, maybe passed out from all the drinks your buddies gave her."_

_Logan came inches off Tristin's face. "For your sake, I pray you didn't touch her."_

_Logan's heart started racing as he pushed Jared aside. Taking the steps in twos, he ran to the suite. He rushed into the darkened room to find Rory sleeping on her stomach. An odd sensation of anger and overwhelming terror filled him. She lay there, guiltless, unaware of the state of panic she put him through. He touched her arm, ending at the wrist, just to make sure she was still breathing. He kissed her lightly on her crown before marching off to Finn's room where the party still kept going._

_"What did you do to Rory?" he spat out the moment Finn opened the door._

_"What?" Finn retorted. He exited the room and joined Logan in the hallway._

_Logan started pacing the carpet. "You were supposed to watch Rory, not get her drunk."_

_"She's a grown woman, Logan, not some stupid innocent lass," Finn interjected._

_Logan undid the button on his collar and sat on the floor close to Finn's door. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers though his hair. Finn followed suit and sat next to him._

_"Alright, out with it," Finn said. "This isn't your usual M.O., Rory or no Rory."_

"_I am screwed," he said, exhaling._

"_Figuratively or literally?" Finn asked._

_Logan shot him a withered stare. "Finn."_

"_I'm sorry," Finn apologized. "By the way, Colin was the one giving her the drinks. But Tristin made sure when she had enough, drinks were taken away. Don't tell me he… I am sorry!" Finn's eyes bugged out._

"_Tristin didn't do anything," Logan corrected his assumption. "I saw him downstairs and said Rory was upset over my absence."_

_Finn shot him a sympathetic look._

"_After what happened between me and Tristin, I feel like a heel," Logan confessed._

_The admission lingered in the air. _

"_Is this the moment you tell me what the bejezus happened between you and him? I was just afraid to ask."_

"_I slept with Camilla."_

"_You what?" Finn was taken aback by the revelation. "Pre-Tristin or post-Tristin?"_

"_Mid-Tristin."_

_Finn was flabbergasted._

"_It just happened!" Logan defended himself. "And I'm not proud of it."_

"_When? Where?" Finn inquired, wrapping his head around the bomb Logan dropped. "How long? Or serious?"_

"_She was planning on joining us on the yacht trip," he said._

"_But-," Finn stuttered._

"_I told her she was fun the week we all spent together in Germany but that was it, a fling," he buried his face in his hands._

_Silence._

"_Is this why you and Tristin are at each other?" he probed._

_Logan looked at Finn. "Quickest way to destroy a friendship is by having your significant other in a compromising position with someone else."_

"_And you haven't told Rory any of this," Finn stated. "And you're scared that there is something happening between Rory and Tristin."_

_Logan banged the back of his head on the wall. He hated it that Finn was on the money._

He heard Rory roll over. He turned the faucet off and dried his face and hands. He knelt at the side of the bed she faced. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to get used to the morning light seep in.

"Morning, sunshine," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Rory just mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes again and pouted at him. Logan got up and went to his side of the bed. He slipped between the sheets and sought her out. His right arm rested around her waist while the other slipped under her head. In spoon fashion, they cuddled. For now, their world was secure.

.------oooo0—0oooo---------

Right before the alarm went off for eight forty-five, Logan turned it off. He made the decision for her. She was not going to complete her mission today.

He slipped out from under the covers and got dressed. Throwing on a pair of shorts and an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, he snuck downstairs to the dining area. Other than the functioning alcoholic Finn, everyone looked like they were nursing headaches from the drinking binge the night before.

"Is everything all right?" Finn asked as he joined Logan on the breakfast bar.

"Yeah. Rory's not going to Barcelona today," he announced.

"Did she make that decision or did you?" Finn probed.

"I did," he confessed. "She needs the vacation. She came here to have some quiet time with me and I've neglected her."

Finn knew better than to make any more inquiries about his affairs. "Well then, I hope you two have a great time today. Hopefully we would come back with points for the team!"

Just like that, Finn took off to join his dining compatriots.

As soon as Logan was done surfing the continental breakfast bar, he sought out Rory's partner. He noticed Tristin sitting in solitude reading the paper. He looked up once and reverted his gaze when he acknowledged Logan's presence.

"If you're still flexing your guns, Logan, I'm still not going to fight you," Tristin said.

Logan pulled a seat when he placed the food and drink on the table. "I came to apologize."

Tristin was taken aback. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry I was angry with you. I had no right," he murmured.

Tristin put the paper down and stared at Logan.

"I don't need an Oprah moment, Logan," Tristin retorted.

Logan glared at Tristin. "Damn it, Tristin. I am not going to grovel. I wanted to… thank you for watching over her."

"Just because you're a weasel doesn't mean we all are," Tristin answered heatedly.

"How would I know? We are cut from the same cloth," Logan hissed back.

Tristin remained mute.

"Anyway," Logan stood up and policed his tray and drink, "I just want to tell you that Rory's not joining you today. It's up to you if you want to go to Barcelona by yourself, but Ace needs time off."

"Ace, huh?" Tristin sipped from his coffee cup.

Logan snorted and left.

Tristin watched him walk out. Sighing, he ripped the envelope open and read the clue. He didn't have to go to Barcelona to know they were headed for the Olympic Village.

It would have been a nice trip.

.-----oooo0----0oooo-------------

"Hey, Ace, you up?" Logan asked as he came into the suite.

"I think The Blue Man Group is in my head," she groaned.

"Poor baby," he sympathized, handing her an aspirin and the orange juice to drown the pill.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked after taking the tablet.

"I thought you might need some extra sleep," he said, taking the glass from her. Then he sat and took her hands in his.

"But Tristin!" she exclaimed.

"I've spoken to him," he confessed, kissing Rory.

"And?" she kissed back.

"And I told him that you and I are going to spend the day together as my girlfriend, not as one of the boys," he explained.

"I would like that," she sighed.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear," he winked at her. "I brought you breakfast. I hope you like it."

"I love it," she confessed, kissing him once more. "Let me get ready."

Logan was smiling when she disappeared to the bathroom.

An hour later, they stepped out of the hotel, hand in hand, in search of the bakery Rory fell in love with the first day she strolled the boardwalk by herself.

Tristin was on the patio, staring at them as they crossed the street, and headed for the boulevard.

His jaw was clenched. His hand searched for the cigarettes in his pocket.

Déjà vu.

It hurt then seeing her make out with bag boy. It still hurts him seeing her four years later with someone else.

When will he stop caring?


	9. Three Days

CHAPTER 9

There was an odd sensation of guilt and anticipation building in Rory's gut as she came down for breakfast that Wednesday morning. Three more days before heading back home. Three more days of waking up early. Three more days...

"Morning," she was greeted by a husky voice.

Three more days that she had to be in the company of Tristin DuGrey.

"Hi," she greeted hesitantly.

Not quite seeing eye to eye, they both walked to the empty table they had shared day after day since their partnership. With the exception of her absence the day before, they sat in the far corner of the room, enjoying the privacy away from the other members. Surely, they bantered before starting the day. A quick routine established like they were transported back to the hallowed halls of Chilton.

However, today was different.

"Feeling better?" he asked, as he unfolded the napkin on his lap. He didn't even bother to look her way when he inquired.

"Much," was her curt response. Why did she feel guilty?

"Good," he replied. He opened the hotel's copy of the _New York Times_ and proceeded to read. He didn't look up after the almost scripted salutation and customary inquiry.

Rory felt the chill.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't meet up with you yesterday," she apologized. "I wasn't feeling well after..."

"No apologies necessary, Gilmore," he stated from behind the print. "Huntzberger said you were feeling under the weather."

"So did you figure out the clue and win the point?" she babbled, faking enthusiasm.

"No," he said, as he flipped to another page of the paper and folded it. "I read the clue here, so I lost the point to your team."

Rory was disturbed. "But that's not fair! You should've won the point! Technically, I forfeited yesterday!"

"It's in the rules, Rory. You don't get to have a say in it," he lowered the paper enough to shoot her a disinterested gaze. "Technically, I could've gotten on the shuttle, read the note, flipped a bitch, and gotten the point for our team. However, I wasn't willing to work that hard for a stupid game."

Rory stammered. "I hope you're not saying that to make me feel culpable."

"I'm not," he said as a matter of fact. "I don't see why I have to go through this crap. All I want to do is hit the greens in Monterey."

Rory plunked her teaspoon on her saucer. "That's it," she said, irritated. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" he matched her tone, hushed but growling. "Let's just get today done and over with. Then you can go hang out with your precious boyfriend."

"Is that what's gotten to you? Logan?' she asked heatedly.

"Don't be so sanctimonious," he accused. He was losing his cool.

"Fine," Rory replied. She snatched the envelope tucked between the salt and pepper shakers and her bag that hung on the back of her seat. She got up and walked hurriedly out the door.

She didn't bother waiting for her partner. Instead, she stomped to the shuttle stop. One thing was for certain, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

The ride to Barcelona was done in silence. For the first time, they shared a bench. Neither spoke nor looked each other's way. The stillness was deafening. The awkwardness was unbearable, but neither budged.

Both were seething.

They got off at their usual stop at the La Sagrada, but unlike their trip to the Block of Discord, their interaction was mechanistic.

Rory slipped her finger under the flap and ripped the sealed envelope open.

"To Thee, I give," she read out loud.

"To Thee, I give?" he scoffed. "How ironic." Then, he proceeded to walk north without her.

Rory was dumbfounded, watching him take off. "Wait for me!"

Tristin heard her pounding steps behind him, but he didn't bother looking back. He kept on marching.

"So what do you think this means?" she asked, waving the clue in the air.

"I have no idea," he said. He stopped in front of a music store and walked in.

Rory was confused. She walked in and watched him shuffle and flip through rows and rows of displayed CDs and LPs.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Looking for some tunes," he replied nonchalantly.

"What about the mission?" she asked in confusion.

Annoyed, Tristin put the LP down. "I don't care. Figure out the clue and run around Barcelona by yourself. Send me a postcard when you get there." He turned his back on her and headed to the counter to ask the sales person if he could listen to the album.

Rory was getting agitated. "What is your major malfunction, Tristin? You are my partner. I am not going to give up on you."

"There is nothing to give up on. I'm a grown man, Mary," he remarked in sarcasm. "I don't need a babysitter."

"You know what I meant," Rory replied.

"You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself that you were going to spend the day with lover boy."

"I didn't know that I was supposed to be accountable to you!" she replied heatedly. "And you knew from the very start that Logan was my boyfriend and I had certain responsibilities..."

"Was?" he commented sarcastically.

"Is," she clarified heatedly. "I may be your partner, but I am not going to let you make me feel guilty for taking the day off to be with my boyfriend!"

Glaring, his response was, "Who said anything about shirking your duties as a girlfriend? I bet you're the best kind." He snickered. "After all, you offered to sleep with me when Logan disappeared on you, right? But that's not the issue, is it? It would've been a nice gesture of respect, as a partner, to tell me that you needed a break from my presence."

"That's not fair!" she remarked. "I..." She didn't get to finish her argument. He put on the headphones and tuned her out as the music played in his ears.

Rory waited for him to acknowledge her. When he decided to ignore her, she wadded up the clue and threw the balled up piece of paper at him.

--------oooo0-----0oooo---------------

He was not in the mood to deal with her. He did not want to deal with anyone, for that matter. He tried losing himself in a rare, unreleased Coldplay song, but ended up feeling guilty for shutting her out.

He took a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye and saw her shuffling back and forth on her feet. He took some comfort in the fact that she was squirming.

She deserved it.

He bopped his head to the synthesized sound, pretending he didn't care about the scavenger hunt, or her for that matter.

Why should he? In three days, they were going to part ways and maybe not see each other again. The memories they shared would be catalogued in photos and stubs and stories that would be retold in social gatherings that would eventually be forgotten.

He took a deep breath when he felt something bounce off his bicep. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself. He closed his eyes and wished that he and Rory could start the day all over. Then the shadow on his left disappeared. Maybe she decided to find a seat or roam the aisles for some music of her own liking. But when he turned around, all he saw was a blur bolting out of the doors and back onto the streets. Tears were streaming from her eyes. He didn't know where she was headed.

He knew that for now, it was best not to follow her.

--------------oooo0----0oooo--------------------------------

She had no clue what she did wrong, but she knew for a fact that she had to get away. She hurriedly brushed away the scalding tears on her cheeks. She was not going to let him see her cry.

"Damn it, Tristin," she groaned as she sobbed. She had done a lot of things in solitude, but the scavenger hunt was one of those things she enjoyed doing with someone. Preferably, Tristin.

A wave of loneliness surged from the pit of her stomach, and it hurt. The pain was the kind that usually stemmed from betrayal, not from words hurled in a heated moment.

Walking the Diagonal in a haze, Rory tried to seek refuge in a place she thought would make her feel like she was in the comfort of her home: a coffee shop.

She stopped at the first cafe she stumbled upon and sat down. She felt exhausted. Never in her life did she ever imagine actually having feelings for Tristin: ones that stemmed out of friendship and loyalty.

Or were they?

The barista asked for Rory's order in rapid but polite Spanish. Looking up, she slowly recited her order. The lady smiled at her sympathetically and said in English, "You'll be alright."

Rory flashed her a tired smile and stared at the busy street through the picture window. As an outsider looking in, she felt abandoned.

Staring, she reminisced the day she spent with Logan. No regrets. She forgot how much fun Logan was when they were actually together: no pretenses, no secrets.

Yesterday's outing made her learn more about her current beau. She found out that he loved sweets but preferred fruit parfaits over icing. She found out that he liked spicy food but not garlic-laden meals. She realized that Logan was odd for liking sunsets not because he's a night owl but because it meant he had little time left to make an ordinary day spectacular. He said it was the thrill of seizing the day to the last second.

Her thoughts on Logan made her smile.

The barista handed her a cappuccino with a sweet treat on the side. She thanked her hostess before losing herself once more in thought.

As much as she loved having the opportunity to spend the day with Logan, she sorely missed on her trip with Tristin.

She would've liked to pretend that she didn't miss him while she shared an ice cream with Logan, but she wondered what Tristin was doing at the same time.

Tristin. How could she?

She wasn't that drunk that she'd forgotten her offering Tristin to have a one-night stand. Truly, she wanted to spite Logan for not being a stellar boyfriend. But picking Tristin as the fallback guy? Preposterous.

Rory cradled her head in her hands. What had she done?

She couldn't afford to leave Barcelona knowing that the truce she made with Tristin would be shattered because of her stupidity. She couldn't pretend that her request was all that innocent when she offered it to the one man she knew would never turn down a romp.

Or was she truly that naïve to think that DuGrey would actually look her way?

Rory stared at the swirling steam rising from the cappuccino. Usually, the scent of the caffeinated drink made her smile. This time, the scent just mocked her. She was dawdling. She should just figure out the clue and get home. At least she could wallow in the privacy of her hotel room.

What a mess she'd created for herself!

---------oooo0------0oooo------------

She should've returned by now.

Tristin wanted to pretend that he didn't care about the brunette that stormed out of the music store. He did, and it was eating him up inside for letting his pride get in the way of their quiet existence. He stared at the balled up piece of paper by his foot and picked it up. It was the clue. He didn't have to read it again.

_To Thee, I give._

The words mocked him. Biting his lower lip, he remembered how he used to have vivid thoughts of Rory being one of his conquests. He considered his Chilton years his 'Horny Phase'. But if he was over that phase, why was he lusting over a girl he forgot moments after he left for the military academy?

He could still hear her in his head from that drunken night. All he had to do was walk through her door and they would have had mind-blowing sex. Logan didn't have to know. She should be used to the game of discretion by now. He saw the lust in her eyes. His libido was telling him to give in. He was no saint.

But he wasn't a sinner, either.

He should just forget the offer he passed up on and get the day done and over with. He wasn't in love with her. He just wanted to give Logan a taste of his own medicine.

Was it worth using Rory?

He walked to the counter and purchased the rare bootlegged CD.

With renewed determination, he walked out of the music store and headed north. He didn't know where he was going, but he'd be damned if he didn't end up finding her.

------------oooo0----0oooo--------------

Rory was lost when she ended up at the Parallel. Resigning her fate to running away, she decided to purchase a ticket for the Teleferic. She loaded the sky cable car with the tourists eager to view the panoramic view of the city.

As the Teleferic ascended toward the top of Montjuic, Rory tried to backtrack in her thoughts. She knew she was still in love with Logan. She knew she wanted to be friends again with Tristin.

Was keeping both men part of her life selfish?

Rory was so oblivious that she was indifferent to the scene unfolding in front of her. She was too engrossed in her indecisions that she missed the Sacred Heart Church and the Torre Calatrava in its full glory. She didn't even notice the carnival that stood on the hill. She had a bird's eye view of the city, but was blinded by her own muddled thoughts.

She would've realized that she was missing much by overanalyzing.

The trip uphill finally ended, and she allowed the tourist group to file out before making her exit. She had to force herself to get out of the metal doors. She had no reason to be up the majestic hill. She had no purpose as to why she had to escape. She had no business to attend to, ignoring the sight that unveiled itself that cool, clear day.

Until she saw Tristin leaning up against the Teleferic gates like he was waiting on her.

"Tristin?" she called out to confirm the vision in front of her.

He stood up straight and looked at her. No smile. "About damned time you got here."

Rory broke into a sprint but came to an immediate halt right before she got to him. She raised her arms to hug him only to fight the urge to do so.

"What are you doing here?" she stuttered. She took a step closer to him.

"We're here for the clue, right?" he remarked. He, too, shuffled close to her, enough to catch a whiff of her light perfume.

Rory's forehead wrinkled. "Yeah, but I wasn't even thinking of the clue."

"You didn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Then how is it we found each other here?"

His face was close to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"You tell me," she whispered.

She tilted her face to him like she wanted him to kiss her lips. Tristin licked his lips instead and said, "_To Thee, I give_."

Rory's heart skipped a beat at the words uttered until she realized he was talking about the clue. Averting his lips and the potential for embarrassment, she said, "Oh."

She stepped away and tried to regain her composure. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she asked, "What does it mean?"

"Mount Tibidabo," he explained. "It literally means To Thee, I Give."

She just stared at him.

"_To Thee, I Give_ were the words used by the devil to tempt Christ."

Rory was disappointed that it wasn't something as romantic as kismet that brought them back together. She turned her back to him and stared at the city she forgot existed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have been so rude."

"I should've been more considerate," he volleyed an excuse back to her.

She faced him once more and looked into his eyes. "So, this thing between us..."

"Forgotten," he smiled wanly. "Friends?"

"Friends," she said the words in a sigh. Why was she disappointed with the words uttered?

Tristin came around and put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the Blue Tram waiting at the end of the road. Rory had to dismiss the small shock she felt at the moment he touched her.

When they got back to the hotel, Tristin was hesitant to walk her back. Rory felt the same way. On the way to the entrance, Rory paused, "You don't have to walk me back."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

Before Rory could utter another word, they heard Finn's voice from the swimming pool. From his tone, he was unaware of their presence.

"Didn't see you all day yesterday, Mate. Hiding?" he asked as he emerged from the swimming pool.

"Not really," Logan strolled toward Finn's lounging chair.

"Did you tell Rory about Camilla yesterday? Is that why she wasn't with DuGrey?" he asked as he toweled himself dry.

"No, she doesn't know about her," he sighed. "I won't say a thing unless Tristin mentions it."

"That's a walking time bomb you have in your hands," he warned Logan. "Clean up won't be a cinch."

"Rory," Tristin whispered in warning.

Rory flashed him as accusing stare. Walking backwards she said, "If you would excuse me, please." She covered her mouth and ran into the building.

"Rory!" Tristin yelled after her, attracting the attention of the guests lounging by the pool, including Logan who set off for a mad dash for the girl that disappeared through the gaping doors.

Finn was frozen in place, staring at Tristin with the look that expressed, "What have I done?"


	10. The Longest Day

CHAPTER 10

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I do appreciate it. This is for Amy, K and Jackie. Thank you for your friendship. Fallen Heart, welcome back!_

Nothing felt worse than the sinking feeling in Logan's stomach the moment he saw Rory flee. On instinct, he ran after her.

"Ace!" he called out. For someone who detested any form of exercise, he was rather surprised at Rory's ability to run like Prefontaine.

She got to the elevator and closed the doors before he could get to her. Swearing under his breath, he took the steps to the sixth floor. He was gasping for air when he finally reached his destination.

"Rory!" he called from outside the door, pounding the solid wood when he realized that she had locked him out of the suite. "Let me explain."

"Go away!" she replied heatedly between sniffles.

"Come on, Ace. Let's talk," he asked with urgency. "Let's not make a scene."

He could hear her shuffle toward the door. The chain and bolt rattled.

"Is that what you're more worried about, making a scene?" she accused through the cracked door.

Logan was disheartened to see the metal chain securing the door to the frame.

"That's not fair, Rory," he stated. "Come on. Let's talk. Let me in."

Rory shot him with accusing eyes. "Who said anything about being fair?"

Frustrated, Logan punched the wall. "I want to explain what happened between me and Tristin."

Rory shut the door and kept it shut.

"I don't want to hear about it," she said, muffled through the thick wall.

Logan sighed, sat on the floor closest to the door, and confessed.

-----oooo0----0oooo------------

Rory crawled on to the bed, exhausted, after Logan told her about his friendship with Tristin and how it all went down after he spent one meaningless night with Tristin's ex, Camilla.

"_Rory, I was a different guy before we were together. You knew that!"_ His words still rang in her head clearly. He justified the actions of being carefree and without conscience when he took advantage of Camilla's weakness after a night of drinking.

So what if she was susceptible to Logan's charm? She had fallen for him, too, hadn't she?

He admitted that he felt like a heel looking back, but he couldn't admit that once he saw Tristin. Declaring guilt meant swallowing his pride. He wasn't willing to do that once Rory became Tristin's partner. He said he didn't see reason until he witnessed the closeness developing between her and his now-declared nemesis.

Rory wanted to rectify his misconception but kept mum. She was disturbed that his sudden overprotective actions justified the mythical belief that there was something else brewing between her and DuGrey other than camaraderie.

He said he was sorry before shuffling away. She cracked the door open wide enough to see him knock at Finn's door to find solace.

She truly wanted to believe he was sincere in his apology. She balled up her pillow and stared at the bedside clock. She closed her eyes in hopes of forgiveness and clarity to soothe the overwhelming need to flee. What she found instead was dreamless sleep.

Awoken by a sharp rap on the door, Rory shot up to a sitting position. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Love," Finn's voice reverberated through the door. "Can we talk?"

Wiping the dried tears from the corner of her eyes, she slowly marched to the door. She had to squint at the bright hallway lights.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, groggy from sleep.

"Bringing you some food," he said, smiling.

Rory turned on the lights in the darkened room. She looked at the clock she had stared at before succumbing to slumber. She hadn't realized she missed dinner. "You didn't have to do this, Finn."

"That's where you're wrong, Sweetheart," he corrected her. He set the tray on the table closest to the TV after clearing the cluttered top with a quick sweep of his forearm.

Rory chuckled as the paper, pen, and Bible fell on the carpeted floor unceremoniously.

"I hope I don't go to hell for just doing that," he said, frowning.

Rory looked at the appetizing paella that was neatly arranged on her plate. A pitcher of sangria and some fruit accompanied the rest of her meal.

"Logan thought you weren't going to be too hot on seeing him so soon," Finn explained.

Rory sat, picked up her fork, and fluffed the rice; saying nothing to Finn.

"You know, he's truly sorry," Finn added.

"Did he send you in to convince me?" she responded between bites.

"He doesn't need a lackey to tell you how he feels," Finn chided her gently. "If there's anyone you really need to be upset with, it should be me."

"Are you trying to win the 'Saint of the Year' trophy? You are racking up a lot of points from my end," Rory guffawed. "And unless you slept with Camilla, too, I don't see how you could be blamed for this whole thing."

Finn pulled up a chair beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If it weren't for my big mouth, you wouldn't have known about Camilla."

Rory plopped down the fork on her plate and took Finn's hand in hers. "Finn, hate to tell you this, but, I've already known about Camilla. Not by name, but I knew she existed."

Finn stared at her, mouth agape.

"If there was one thing I was sure about before signing up as Logan's girlfriend, is that he wasn't one to settle. He was one that roamed aimlessly."

She paused. Finn didn't flinch or bother pulling his hand away. He just stared at her in astonishment.

"I felt the tension between him and Tristin that day in the game room," she continued on.

"I remember you not being all too thrilled as DuGrey's partner, either," he pointed out.

"Would you if all your plans had been made for you despite having an agenda of your own?" Rory asked.

Finn remained silent and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, Logan had always been charming and sweet to me in private. Remember the couple of times I've shown up with Logan, and he was being affectionate with me?" she prodded.

"God, the PDA was unacceptable!" Finn rolled his eyes dramatically. "I swore you embedded a chick chip in him or something."

Rory smacked his forearm playfully. "See? That's what I mean. He scaled back some of that touchy-feely stuff so he wouldn't gross you out."

"Thank goodness," he guffawed.

Rory squinted at him in retaliation. "Anyway," she proceeded, "Logan felt that he had to show this macho front every time Tristin and I were together and I was getting upset by it!"

"Logan means well," Finn defended his friend.

"But there is nothing to defend. It's only me and Tristin!" she continued on.

"And Tristin may or may not have a hidden agenda," he purported. "Look, you are paired up with a guy that still holds a grudge against Logan."

"Accidentally!" Rory argued. "He was supposed to be Stephanie's partner."

"Truly, but you're missing the point," he bantered. "You still are Logan's girl. That wasn't a secret coming here. Your becoming his partner was coincidental but crucial."

Rory looked down at their hands. His thumb was rubbing up against her knuckle absentmindedly.

"I knew Tristin the same time Logan did," he confessed. "But I didn't know anything about Camilla and Logan until a few nights ago. She was a delight. I knew she enthralled Tristin. She was vivacious and bubbly and smart. I never thought that she would've been the kind to sample goods on the side."

Rory was silent. "Am I like her?"

"No," he said hesitatingly.

"Oh," Rory felt disappointed. For what, she didn't know.

"Don't take me wrong, Sweetheart, but Camilla was a lot like Logan. She lived day by day, flying by the seat of her pants." He stared at her big blue eyes as he took her hands and kissed them. "You, my love, are funny, but serious, and grounded. You are everything he isn't, and you mesmerize him."

Rory didn't know what to say after that. She withdrew her hands slowly from his warm lips and tucked them between her thighs.

"Is it odd that I really don't know why I'm even here to begin with?" she asked.

"You know why you're here," he stated. He reached out and lifted her chin so that she could look at him. "The question is, do you still want to be with him?"

Rory looked into his eyes, stunned at the question he asked.

"I still want to be with him," she sighed, focusing back on her food and drink. "Right now, he's really making it hard for me to believe those words."

"What can convince you to believe that you still want to be with Logan?" he inquired.

Rory was silent. She took a few more bites from her meal before responding. "How far are you willing to trust someone, Finn?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I was your girlfriend, would you have acted like Logan?" Rory queried.

"That's a loaded question, Rory," he chuckled nervously. He swiped a grape from her fruit bowl before answering. "If you were my girl, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Seriously, same situation, same scenario. What would you do if you were me?" Rory asked again, pushing off the double entendre.

"I'd make sure I am happy," he said. "Are you, Rory?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed her response. "Right now, I feel like I've accomplished nothing but upset Logan, have you psychoanalyze me, been obnoxious to…."

"To whom, Love?" Finn asked with much concern.

Rory got up from her seat and secured a jacket. "I need to know the whole story."

"What?" Finn got up and looked at her like she lost her head.

"Do you love me? As a friend that is," she asked in desperation.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose," he stuttered.

"Then you will do this one favor for me, right?" she asked, smiling sweetly at the Australian.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be worse than the Spanish Inquisition?" he inquired in a mocked tone of desperation.

"You're in Spain and I've inquired, so the Spanish Inquisition isn't that bad," Rory rebutted before she pushed Finn out the door.

"Ha, ha. That wasn't even remotely funny," he mocked.

"You are taking me to Tristin's," she said.

"Are you mad?" Finn spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Seriously demented?"

"I assure you my mental faculties are in place," Rory promised.

"How about selfish?" he snapped. "You know my head's going to be on the chopping block the moment Logan finds out."

"You said you owed me!" she exclaimed. "Now this is your payment for letting the cat out of the bag. I need to know Tristin's side of the story."

After a moment's hesitation, Finn replied. "Heaven forbid I want be upset with you right now, Rory. But I can't. I seriously need a drink for actually considering driving you to Torre del Mar."

"I'll buy the drink for you!" Rory squealed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

She was running down the steps when Finn called out to her. "You're buying me the whole bottle, Rory. You're not getting off that easily!"

------oooo0---0oooo----------

Sleep won't come to him at all. He had opened the French doors to let the sea breeze in. All he got was silence. The eerie kind when all you hear is the crashing of the waves on the boulders scattered close to the shore. He sighed, staring at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. They were animated, but not living.

He felt that way all afternoon. He functioned as Tristin DuGrey on the outside, but he was hollow inside. After he watched Logan run after Rory, he was rooted on the spot. Even Finn got the courage to snatch the rest of his personal belongings to go after the couple.

He felt like a coward.

He knew it wasn't his place to explain to Rory who Camilla was, or what she meant to them. Camilla was a part of the past neither he nor Logan could deny, but surely had forgotten until their meeting.

Tristin sighed and exposed his leg from under the sheets, making it dangle off the edge of the bed. He couldn't seem to find a comfortable position to get himself situated for sleep. He let out a groan and stared at the neon hands that glared half past ten from the nightstand.

This had definitely been the longest day.

He sat up and grabbed the cigarettes and lighter, holding them in his hand. The urge to have the nicotine run through his veins itched. But he knew if he started now, he wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't seem to remember when he started getting addicted to the sticks, but he remembered inhaling more of them when his thoughts revolved around Rory.

Getting ready to light up, he heard a car drive up to the villa. He looked back at the clock and frowned. He knew everyone was back from Costa del Sol. The crunching of the gravel signaled the vehicle's stopping. Giggles and soft voices were heard. Not in the mood for lost honeymooners, Tristin marched down to the door to shoo the intruders away.

"You are at the wrong place," Tristin warned before he focused on the couple emerging from the white BMW.

The laughter stopped. It was Rory and Finn, who seemed to be enjoying a private joke.

Tristin turned on the porch light and looked at them. He was stunned and speechless at what he witnessed.

"Tristin… hi," was all Rory said.

Suddenly, dread settled in. "He didn't hurt you, did he, Mary?"

"No," Rory vehemently denied, blushing under the pale moonlight.

Finn watched on, gripping the keys in his hands tighter than usual.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, approaching the care.

"We need to talk," she stated. She slammed the door shut and shifted her gaze between Finn and Tristin.

"Okay," Tristin whistled out slowly. "Why don't you guys come in?"

Finn came around and walked beside Rory. "This isn't a good idea."

"I promise we won't take long," she whispered back.

Rory and Finn followed Tristin through the door and into the cavernous villa. The sounds of a TV playing and a chorus of cheers were heard from down the hallway.

"Why don't you join the guys in the room, Finn," Tristin suggested. "There's beer in the refrigerator."

Finn saluted Tristin before reminding Rory, "You know where to find me."

Rory smiled and looked at Tristin once Finn left their presence. She stared at the pack of cigarettes he still had in his hands. "Let's go for a walk."

Tristin looked up and said nothing. Instead, he put his hand on the small of her back and led her back outside.

The villa was nicely situated close to the shore. With wooden planks for steps and smooth pebbles used as a walkway, the moonlight provided adequate lighting for them to reach the rough coastline fairly easily.

They walked beside each other. Rory grabbed the edges of her jacket and zippered them together, providing some heat from the cool breeze. Tristin lit up a stick and started puffing away.

Neither spoke. Neither touched.

Rory found a large piece of driftwood just a few meters from the low tide. She sat on it. Tristin followed.

The exercise of speaking without words was reassuring in a way Rory never imagined. She expected him to ask her to spill the beans. She was grateful he hadn't.

"You know, he doesn't know the whole story," Tristin said from out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Logan," he said, stubbing out the cigarette on the wood. "He just knows half of the story."

Rory was about to make a sarcastic remark but bit her tongue. This was his confession to make.

"Logan was someone I thought was a lot like me. We got along famously when we first met years ago. Camilla and I were dating for about eight months at this point…." He paused, lit up another cigarette, and continued his story. "Camilla was pre-law. That's where I met her. Very spunky. She was like the rest of us, grew up in a screwed up family, and went to college to get away from it all…."

Rory just stared at him.

"Until the Düsseldorf scavenger hunt," he sighed, letting the smoke escape his lips and nostrils. "She fell hard for Logan even though we were dating."

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized.

"It's not your fault," he snorted. He paused, took another drag, then continued his story. "Logan, Camilla, and I hung out like the Three Stooges. It was fun for the first day or two, until I realized that they would disappear for long periods of time. There would be some hugging or accidental touching that I realized later on was not really accidental. Finding them on my bed was the topper."

Rory flinched, thinking about the pain he must have felt. She should know. She was Logan in the Forrester saga.

"You don't have to…." Rory started saying.

"I wanted to kill them," he recalled. He took a long drag from the stick. His anger was resurfacing again. "But what did I do? Just walked out of the room and got smashed at the pub across from our hotel."

Rory wanted to reach out and touch him but his body language emanated fury. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"She told me the next day we were through, and that she was going to be with Logan," he said.

"Oh," she interjected.

"She didn't know that Logan didn't want her as much as she wanted him," he smugly replied. "She invited herself to the boat trip he was to take right before the start of the semester, and I guess he told her that she was just a fling."

He stubbed out the second cigarette.

"She was torn and depressed for the longest time," he said softly.

"Did you take her back?" she asked.

"She didn't want to," he stated. He looked at Rory for a moment before looking at the bright moon. "She eventually dropped out half way through the semester. Last I heard she was stripping in Montana."

"Wow," Rory said after the revelation. "It's so… depressing."

"So when I saw you with him, I was rather taken aback," he confessed. "I don't want you ending up like Camilla."

"I don't have the assets to be a stripper," Rory nervously chuckled.

"You know what I mean, Mary," he said. "I know Logan can be a great guy. I just don't want you to sell yourself short because you think you're in love."

"I am in love with him," Rory admitted. "He's… definitely different from all the boys I dated. I came to Spain to be with him, not to be part of this game… In hindsight, I am somewhat grateful that you became my partner."

Tristin grinned at her confession.

"I do apologize for using you as a scapegoat the other night," Rory continued on. "If I had known…."

"It took a lot of willpower to say no to you, Rory," he whispered. "God knows I wanted you."

Rory blushed at his admission. "As a partner or as payback?"

"You would never be payback, Rory," he stated. "Sure, when we were at Chilton, I wanted you. Every guy wanted you."

"Now that's an outright lie," Rory laughed out loud.

"No it isn't! You were the Chosen One, the unattainable girl. You were the mystery all the boys wanted to know: silk or cotton panties."

"Ha!" Rory interjected.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"I'm not telling!" she replied.

The laughter died between them, the tinkling sounds drowning with the crashing of the waves. The playful mood lost as quickly as they started out.

"Something happened between us in Le Quatre Gats. I don't know what it is, but I know you felt it, too," he said.

"Trust, that's what happened," Rory said to herself.

"I felt torn wanting to be with you and wanting to get away from you," he cursed. "And somehow, you always kept your cool."

"You're giving me too much credit, Tristin," Rory chuckled nervously, surprised at her own confession.

She remembered the day he took her to the bullfight. She remembered the almost-kiss that took place at the _Mancana._ She remembered actually wanting Tristin that night she licked his neck.

Was she that blind that she didn't know what she really wanted?

"That night, when I asked you to sleep with me…." she trailed. "I… I wanted you."

Rory could see the pulse jump at the base of his neck.

"I wanted you, really, not because of any payback," she continued saying. "I wanted to feel you the way I remember the other girls used to talk about you."

Bright eyes flashed. "You don't know what you're asking, Rory."

"I wanted you to kiss me like you did those girls when we were in school. I want to feel that passion you have every time you defended me from Logan."

"Rory…." the growl came from his throat. "You don't know what you want."

"How dare you…." she started accusing.

Tristin got up from his side of the driftwood and yanked her towards him.

"Is this what you want, Rory?" he asked before assaulting her lips with his. The jolt of electricity that ran through his veins made his blood boil. The taste of sangria on her lips meshing with the mentholated cigarettes he just inhaled intoxicated him. Her tongue forced its way through his teeth. Her hands snaked their way around his neck to nudge him closer.

She whimpered at the pressure of the bruising kiss. He backed off a bit and just left butterfly kisses on her swollen lips. His hand snuck underneath her jacket and shirt to feel the soft skin beneath it.

Tongues dueled, fingers sought. Rory tripped backwards and fell on the rough surface with Tristin cushioning the back of her head with his hand.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked again. She could feel the soft pair of shorts between her jean-clad legs. She was fully aware of his arousal pressed up against her thigh. She could barely think when his hand sequestered a breast from underneath the shirt.

Then, flashes of Logan came sweeping through her conscience. How could she be so callous?

Tristin saw the myriad of expressions flicker in her eyes. He stopped his assault and withdrew his hand from under the layer of clothing.

"Come on, it's getting late," Tristin replied as he got up, brushed of some of the pebbles stuck to his skin, and helped Rory up to her feet.

They walked back to the villa in silence, not once mentioning the moment of passion they shared on the shore.

Rory nudged Finn awake when they got back. It was quarter past one.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night? There's an extra bed," Tristin offered.

"Not tonight," Rory said softly.

Finn and Rory left quietly and drove away. The ride back to Torremolinos was done in silence. As soon as they arrived, Rory saw Logan meet them by the door.

"Where did you guys go?" Logan asked, hugging Rory. It was obvious he was concerned. There might even had been some undeniable fear in his eyes, grateful to have Rory back in his arms.

"For a drive," Rory said, looking at Finn hoping he won't say a thing. "I asked him to take me out for a drive."


	11. Cuts Both Ways

CHAPTER 11

It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to deduce the fact that she had a restless night. Tossing and turning, she fought with her conscience, trying to reconcile her actions and her emotions. Her head told her to start admitting her emotions. Her heart told her otherwise. The debate that ran between them made waking up a dreaded experience. Trying to untangle herself from Logan's arms already proved difficult. Facing Tristin one more time seemed insurmountable.

Rory tiptoed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She had to wake up from the funk she was in.

She welcomed the pounding heat from the droplets that drenched her when she slipped under the shower. Wiping the water from her eyes she thought, one day closer to getting rid of Tristin DuGrey. The thought of facing him terrified her. It was not that she was scared to face him. She was deathly afraid that she had actually developed feelings for someone she deemed a cretin years ago!

His actions were definitely protective when warranted. He challenged her to think outside the box. Heck, they even argued over clues, events, and arrangements like an old married couple!

There was unmistakable desire.

Had she fallen for a cavalier who kept a guarded heart?

Should she dare label the emotion as love?

She shuddered at the thought.

Love. Surely it can't be that. She didn't banter those four letters lightly, proof being her first break-up with Dean. It was the word she angrily spewed at Jess on her graduation day. She was still to utter those words to Logan, and at this point, she didn't feel that way toward him. Yet. It was an emotion she still afraid to profess to Logan.

Only a lunatic would surrender to such childish musings. She had Logan. She didn't need anyone else.

It had to be lust.

It had to be a chemical imbalance triggered by feelings of betrayal and anger. It didn't help that somehow she blamed Logan for feeding her insecurity.

She scrubbed her skin raw with the loofah like it would suddenly erase the truth she just unraveled. Disgusted with herself, she turned off the shower and dried herself with the luxurious Egyptian cotton bath towels. She hummed a song to herself softly to uplift up her dour mood. Having her back facing the bed, what she didn't anticipate happened next.

0

Logan woke up to the sound of water running.

His hand, out of habit, swept the bed for his girlfriend. When he grasped nothing but air, he jackknifed to a sitting position and started searching the room.

"Rory?" he called out her name.

No response.

It took him a moment to recall that he wasn't back in the confines of his room at New Haven. He was in Spain, on the last leg of the race.

Relieved to find out that she didn't leave him in the dead of the night, he sighed. These were the days he wished he were back to more comfortable surroundings: somewhere fun, somewhere without competition. At least, one where he knew he couldn't lose Rory too easily.

His pounding heart slowed down when he realized Rory was taking a shower. He sighed, leaned against the headboard, and stared at the closed bathroom door.

Last night, he thought he lost Rory for good. He had never seen her so upset in his entire life. At first, he thought she was overreacting. She had met his former flings and girlfriends before. Why start playing the angry girlfriend now?

He pondered. Why did he care what she thought this time around?

He heard her turn off the shower. A beat later, she emerged from the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry without looking his way.

He realized why he cared. He didn't want to be a recollection; mirages of feelings that once were. He wanted to be the present to her. He wanted to be the person that Rory would depend on and not keep secrets from. He wanted to be the confidante Finn was to her.

He wanted to be her everything.

She had her back against him. She dropped the towel and revealed a curvy backside as she donned on her underwear and a pair of jeans.

Without any pomp and circumstance, he uttered three words that were as foreign to his lips as the word 'girlfriend'.

"I love you, Rory," he said.

There. He said it. It felt odd for those words to slip out. Stranger was the feeling that he actually meant those words.

The words jostled her out of her reverie. She stopped dead on her tracks as his words sank in her head.

"I love you, and I am sorry," he repeated. He gathered his knees to his chest and rested his arms on top of his knees. "I have done a lot of stupid things. Things I never thought would affect anyone in my life. I was wrong, and I make no excuse for my childish behavior."

She slipped on her shirt and proceeded to move like she was a stalked animal.

"Logan," her voice sounded bitter and regretful, "Are you listening to the words you're spewing?" Picking up and hanging the towel slowly and methodically over the backrest of the chair, "I… I should be the one who should apologize. You don't owe me an explanation. What happened between you and Tristin shouldn't affect me. That was then, right?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and touched his forearm. "I overreacted, yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"I don't want to lose you," he said quickly, covering her hand with his. "Not now, and not to DuGrey."

"You won't lose me," she said. Her conscience, for a moment, attacked her. Her mind flashed back to the scorching kiss and the heightened touch that just happened hours ago. Rory had to snatch her hand away before her emotions gave her away.

"You just said, 'I love you'," she quoted the words to him. "You've never said those words to me before."

He stared at her and didn't know how to respond. What was there to say? She was right. Saying 'I love you' almost sounded too scripted and calculated.

"We have to talk tonight," Logan pleaded. He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her. Little did he know that Rory felt guilty for her thoughts that betrayed him. She looked at him and nodded. She didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned over, kissed him, and then she exited the room quietly.

He watched her walk away. For once, he knew it was best to give her the space she needed before it was too late.

0

Rory held on to the doorknob a little bit longer than usual. The talk. If last night's bombshell wasn't enough, she definitely wasn't prepared to deal with tonight's ordeal. Maybe she was overreacting and psyching herself out over something that was trivial.

Maybe.

Where was the metaphorical anvil that should fall on her to pretend that whatever happened between her and Tristin last night did not happen? He was nothing but interference to a holiday, right? He was not supposed to be a fling or a memory to be cherished. He was nothing but a distraction.

Choosing to take the steps to the lobby, she hoped that Tristin wouldn't give her grief over what happened last night. She wouldn't know how to handle it.

0

Tristin watched the sun rise that morning. After his little rendezvous with Rory, he was afraid to sleep and then wake up only to realize that their talk was just a dream.

Damn her. All he wanted was closure; closure in a world that involved Rory Gilmore. He really wasn't in love with her, was he?

He groaned inwardly. He didn't need any more complications. Not now, not ever. All he needed from Rory at this point was an end. He didn't care if they were friends or foes. He just wanted to feel comfortable when they eventually part ways. No anger, no bitterness.

He stared at the white envelope Jared handed him a few minutes earlier. He caressed the firm corners and stroked the edges. He hoped that the last clue would let him in on how to end this chapter of their so-called co-existence.

But of course, that would just make his day too easy. Nothing came easy in his life. Despite being born in the lap of luxury, no one gave him credit for trying to succeed on his own. Not even Rory.

This was a chapter in his life he wanted an ending to without delay. He didn't care if it wasn't a fairytale ending. At least it was the closure he sought.

"You okay, man?" Jared asked, sitting on the chair Rory usually occupied. "You look a little… distracted."

Tristin chuckled. "So what?"

"So, it's not you," Jared replied. "You had the same look on your face when Camilla broke the news to you."

"Really?" he asked wryly. "Well, just goes to show you don't know me at all."

He paused and leaned over like he was going to whisper in his ear. "I'm just planning what I am going to do when I get back."

It was farthest from the truth, but he couldn't tell Jared. Not now, not ever.

"Whatever, DuGrey," he snorted. Jared stood up and adjusted his trousers. "Tonight's the big party."

"Yup," he said.

"You going to show up?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tristin asked.

"Guess not," Jared replied. "See you later, man."

As Jared left, Rory's silhouette stood behind the spot he occupied. She walked over and flashed him a tried smile.

When he laid eyes on her, he could hardly breathe.

0

For once, she saw through the chink in Tristin's armor. There he sat uncomfortably, fidgeting with the day's clue. He looked vulnerable, almost human. There was no arrogance, no condescension. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his skin looked pale and sallow. She itched to stroke his face, covered with a five o'clock shadow. For once, she felt the urge to comfort him.

"Hey," was all he said in greeting. His voice was hoarse. His smile, forced.

"Hey," she said back, not quite meeting his eyes.

The silence was ear-splitting. He stood up and pulled her seat to accommodate her. Rory could not even mutter a word of gratitude. The blood rushing through her rang in her ears so loudly, she wanted to scream and make it stop.

She smiled at him. There was a level of self-consciousness that seemed to accompany her as she tried to read his body language. Was he upset? Was he angry?

"Last search," he sighed.

"Yeah," the words she uttered sounded shallow to her.

She looked in his eyes and saw sorrow. For someone who was antsy to get back to the States, he was looking disappointed with the looming date.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Neither of them spoke and the tension was thick. However, it was more melancholic. Regretful. It pained her to see him feel so uncomfortable over something she technically caused.

0

She was drained, that he knew for sure. And yet, he found her ethereal. She tried to hide her state of exhaustion, but her dark and haunting eyes gave her away.

All he wanted to do was touch her. Heck, he didn't care if it wasn't sexual. He felt an urgency to have her baby soft skin against his. He ached to have her head rest against his chest. He would've almost given up his sanity to feel his fingers intertwined with hers one more time.

But last night was a place they both couldn't look back to. It was their Sodom and Gomorra. If they ever looked back, they'd just be faced with disappointment.

He watched her stir her coffee cup absentmindedly. It was just hypnotic to watch her play with the thin red rod. She didn't bother to touch the fruit and pastry that was on her plate.

He chuckled to himself bitterly. She had become Clementine Kruczynski in his spotless mind. The moment he thought he wanted rid of her, all he wanted to do now was preserve her image in his head: her scent, her laughter, the glimmer in her eye. Everything was something else he couldn't have. And at that, he felt hopeless and lost.

"About last night…" she stammered.

"It happened," he replied. "I'm not sorry it happened."

She looked at him with accusing eyes. "You're not…."

"Did you tell him?" he whispered.

"No," she said quickly.

"Then don't worry about it," he retorted.

More awkward silence followed. Anger and disappointment brewed in the bottom of his gut. He wanted to escape.

"Are you ready?' he asked. She barely touched her meal, but at this point he didn't care.

She nodded her head and threw her napkin on her plate. They walked out of the dining room in silence and headed to the shuttle.

0

The trip to the city was filled with dread and trepidation. Both wanted to say things to each other but were afraid to make the first move. Each eye-locking moment was presumed a dare. Each accidental touch was a scorch. Finally, when they reached their destination, they gave each other so much distance it irritated Tristin.

"Damn it, Rory. What's wrong with you?" Tristin responded in agitation.

"Nothing!" she yelled back, folding her arms in front of her.

Tristin took long strides to catch up with her and spun her around.

"You are a bad liar, Gilmore," he grunted before fastening his lips on her.

He had to be insane to push her this far, but he couldn't pretend anymore. The tastes of coffee and cranberry lip-gloss made him want her even more. His arms crushed her against his chest. She flattened her palms against his chest as his hands spanned the small of her back. He could hardly breathe himself, but he'd be damned if he let her go now.

She whimpered but didn't shy away from his prodding kiss. She opened her mouth willingly, taking his lips and his tongue in a wild frenzy. She was intoxicated with the scent of his cologne and the pressure he exerted against her. Respiration was an afterthought. All she wanted was to feel his lips against her.

She nibbled his lower lip the moment he cradled her hip against him. He could taste the blood she drew but he didn't care. There was a feeling of desperation between them and clinging to each other felt like the only way to fight their way out of it.

Tristin ripped his lips away from her and rested his forehead against her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he tired to slow down his ragged breath.

Rory reached out and stroked the stubble on his cheek. "Don't."

"I just…."

"Shhh," she silenced him by pressing her finger against his lips.

Tristin pulled away and gave Rory her space. She moaned, but she knew they had to clear their heads.

They started walking east, resisting the urge to have physical contact with each other.

"So," Rory started saying as they walked a block in silence. "Are you going to open up the clue?"

He stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling for the little white envelope. He contemplated before answering. "Nah."

"What?" Rory asked.

"It's our last day," he stated. "I don't think finding out what we're supposed to be looking for today would really matter. The other teams are way behind us."

"But that isn't a reason to not finish the task on hand," Rory argued.

"Do you want to get rid of me that badly?" he huffed.

She dared not to reply.

"Rory," his hand sought her wrist and stopped her on the spot, "I was hoping we'd see the waterfront, talk a little, then we'll finish up with the game. After that, you and I can go on our separate ways."

She wanted to argue with him, but what he said made sense. She was in no hurry to end their day, especially when she knew what faced her the moment she got back to the hotel.

They reached Port Vell and took in the sights and sounds of children playing and waves crashing. The scent of food tickled their nostrils as they walked by the chiringuitos.

Rory chuckled nervously. "You know, I really don't have this… spontaneity thing down."

He squeezed her hand in his. "Do you trust me?"

"Are you planning to do something that's illegal?"

"Are we going to start playing twenty questions?"

She smiled. He grinned. He led her to Palau del Mar where they entered the Nautical Museum.

They walked through the quiet halls and marveled at the displays. They walked over a shallow grave. They tried stirring the Arab waterwheel. And just as they started thawing toward each other, Finn and Tim, who were trying on a cavalier's charger and testing the weight of the armor, once again interrupted them.

"'Allo, Love," Finn greeted Rory as he clanked his way toward her. "Fancy meeting you here… Tristin."

"Finn, Tim," he acknowledged the two as he kept an arm's length away from Rory.

"What do you think? Do I look dashing?" he asked Rory as he spun around.

"Very… intimidating," Rory replied.

"Madame," he said, taking a knee, "may I be your knight in shining armor?"

"You are so clichéd," Rory laughed and kissed him on the forehead before helping him to his feet.

"So, are you guys done with your quest?" he asked, as he took off the heavy armor.

"Not quite," Tristin replied with frankness. "We decided to play tourist before cracking the last clue."

"I wish we were there," Finn grumbled, securing the helmet over Tim's head before his partner decided to walk the narrow hallway.

"We still have two clues to break," Tim mumbled through the tin.

"And you guys are… playing?" Rory quizzed them.

"Oi, we are trying to have fun!" Finn defended them. "Besides, this is one of the few clues we figured out on our own."

"The others?" Rory raised an eyebrow at him.

He fished out the pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to her. Rory looked through the clues. Tristin read them over her shoulder.

Rory smiled as she opened one of the clues. "You should've known this one, Finn."

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You took Art last semester and this clue is up your alley!" she replied, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Honey, did I ever pay attention in class?" he guffawed. "I took Art because Cathy Wainright took the course."

"Did you take any class that was actually part of your major?' Rory asked, smiling. "Anyway, this is an easy clue. So easy, you don't even have to look it up."

"You apparently insult my intelligence," Finn grumbled.

"Think about it, Finn," Tristin jumped into the conversation. "'Ballerinas of the night Paint the town Red'. What does it evoke?"

"Uh, nothing?" he raised an eyebrow at Tristin.

"Ooh, Red Light district?" Tim tossed his idea in as he took off his outfit. "But I thought that was Amsterdam?"

"Every place has its own Red Light District," Rory replied.

"And the word 'Paint' is capitalized," Tristin pointed the clue out to Finn. "So, it had to be made famous by a painting."

"'Les Demoiselles d'Avignon'?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Tim pulled out their guidebook and searched of Carrer d'Avinyò. "Dude, they're right! Picasso frequented the brothel over there. One of his famous erotic art works is based on the women he sought pleasure from!"

Finn shifted his gaze at Rory and Tristin in fascination. "You guys are awesome. No wonder why you guys figure out your clues so quickly."

He gave Rory a kiss and gave Tristin a manly hug. "You guys rock, no matter what anyone says. Thanks for the help, mates."

"Not a prob," Tristin returned his hug.

They waved goodbye as they witnessed Tim and Finn bolt out of the museum. Chuckling, Rory said, "Sometimes I wonder what that guy's thinking."

"He's a good man," Tristin said softly. "But he's right, you know. We… are awesome together."

"You think?" she inquired.

"I know," he answered. "Come on. Let's have lunch. After that, we'll embark on our last clue."

Taking in a deep breath, she agreed.

They got back on Port Olympic and visited one of the chiringuitos. They went into the beach bar and requested to be seated outside with a view of the ocean. Feasting on mussels, scallops, and blackened rice, they let their guards down, talking about things that didn't concern their respective teams or the physical attraction they had experienced toward each other.

They sat for a little over an hour before they gave in to the reality that they couldn't stop time. They begrudgingly left the bar and started on their clue.

"You ready?" he asked, as his forefinger slipped under the flap.

She nodded, resting her hand on his forearm.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read out the clue.

"What you break, I will take."

They exchanged glances and knew immediately where they were headed.

"I guess we're headed to Parc Guell," Tristin stated.

"No better time than now," Rory replied absentmindedly.

They jumped on the tram and headed uphill to the famous park. They lost themselves among the tourists as they held onto the few precious moments they had left to spend with each other.

Tristin went all out and bought an overpriced disposable camera from the store as they snapped shots of each other with the lizard and snake mosaics that met them by the gate. They walked the rocky ridge and sat on the cool ceramic as they watched people pass them by. They spent all afternoon looking at the breathtaking scenery Barcelona boasted before they ran for the terraced market stalls to dodge the raindrops that fell during the quick spring shower that passed by them.

As they waited out the rain, Rory sat on the bench and stared at Tristin, who leaned up against the Neo-Grecian column.

"So this is how it's going to end, huh?" Rory sadly replied.

He tore his gaze from the puddle forming a few feet from them. "I guess so."

He unfolded his arms and approached Rory. "You know it doesn't have to end like this."

"I know," she agreed as she started tearing up.

"Rory," he groaned, taking her in his arms.

"I am so confused, Tristin," she admitted, burying her face against his chest. "I don't know how I am supposed to feel."

"Hey, hey," he tried to hush her. "This isn't the end, you know."

"Well, you're headed back to California, and I'm headed back to Yale," she moaned.

"And when you get back you'll forget that I ever existed and you and Logan will be back to normal," he comforted her.

"Is that what you think is going to happen?" Rory asked.

"Rory, this thing between us… is a moment of weakness," he said in a controlled tone. Who was he lying to? Whose feelings was he trying to preserve?

"You can't honestly believe that," Rory spat out.

"I have to believe that," he said heatedly, flashing her with bright, angry eyes. He squeezed her shoulders so that he left finger marks on her pale skin.

"You're hurting me!" she yelped.

"Rory, I don't have anyone to go home to when I get back," he said, seething. He stepped away and distanced himself from her. "You know what I'll remember about this trip? You. Not the clues, not the scenery. You. I'll remember holding your hair back when you got sick after the bullfight. I won't be able to drink sangria, knowing that I need to smoke my menthols to just taste you again. I'll remember that your hair smells of gardenia and your skin feels like velvet rose petals. I'll remember how I wished I didn't turn you down the night we played _Asshole_. The memory of you visiting me last night at the villa is permanently scorched in my head. You released me from all the guilt I kept within, in regards to Camilla and Logan. I'll remember that he still wins. He still has you. I can stand facing Logan for a week. I can't stand the fact that he's with you. I want you. I want you badly, and I can't have you. I want to make love to you, have you, and keep you and call you mine. But I can't."

"Tristin," her voice trailed as her tears started cascading.

"When I told you as we sat by that wall before we got assigned to each other as partners that you had a choice, I meant it. The possibility that we could be partners was there. When I saw you, I wanted to run. Being with you is my personal purgatory."

Rory listened to his rant, staring at him as she bore witness to his Jekyll and Hyde personality, walking back and forth.

"Tristin," she asked with trepidation. "Do you love me?"

He paused and stared at her tear-streaked face. "I don't know."

The sudden silence gave them the opportunity to reflect.

Just maybe, they actually did feel love for each other.

The thought made Rory's heart constrict.

Tristin thought he'd throw up from the realization.

He turned his back to her and looked out at the sun that was disappearing behind the rooftops. "The rain stopped."

Rory got up and marched toward the walkway. "I suppose you're right."

Emotionally drained, they both walked out of the park with the remaining tourists that had taken shelter from the sprinkle.

Stephanie and Nate, who had a Mini at their disposal, greeted Rory and Tristin.

"Hey guys," she called out. "The Powers That Be said you'd be around here. Wanna ride?"

"Sure," Rory replied flippantly. "The sooner we get back," she stated, staring at Tristin, "the better."


	12. Red Lights and Misdirections

CHAPTER 12

_A/N: Sorry, long time, no update. School's kicking me on the bee-hind so writing had to be pushed to the side. However, here's some over compensation. Thanks to Amy, my beta, putting up with my turtle update pace. This chappie is also dedicated to K and Jackie. The greatest circle of friends, ever._

Perfection was what Logan wanted. It seemed insurmountable when the rain fell, but he and Jared achieved it. The sky had finally cleared, bringing along with it a slight breeze from the shore.

Tonight's gala was intended to be the culmination of what was supposed to be the spirit of competition and a lifetime of collegiate memories. Somehow, he knew tonight was going to mean more than that.

"Done with the list?" he asked Jared.

Holding up an index finger, Jared asked for a few more moments to wrap up his conversation on the phone.

Looking around, Logan inspected the finer details of the night's party. Lights were strewn all over the trellis and on wires that seemed invisible. On a platform was a DJ booth and cater-cornered to it was the open bar. The hotel was kind enough to indulge them by bringing in fine sand for the beach party theme the SKs and the LDBs agreed upon.

"About fifty will be showing up," Jared confirmed, walking to Logan.

He just nodded his head.

Fifty; enough to keep everyone moving, enough to remain anonymous.

It was tradition that an alum from the underground organization would attend the functions. It used to be by force. Now, it was just a matter of being at the right place and the right time. Tonight's special guest was a former SK member himself, Derek Mayfield. A Stanford graduate in '93, he is one of the Green Bay Packers' best defensive ends.

All the guys would be star-struck. All the girls would swoon.

It wasn't hard to find a bevy of females to attend the little soiree. With Jared's charm and their ability to spot English-speaking women, it was only a matter of presenting the opportunity to party to serve as a catalyst.

A grin broke on Logan's lips. Everything was going down the way it was supposed to.

"I can't believe that we're going home," Jared commented, surveying the sandbox himself. "It was fun, but I can't wait to go back to my own bed."

"You can't be serious!" Logan teased.

Elbowing him, Jared implied, "Not all of us brought our favorite teddy bear to the trip."

----oooo0---0oooo-------

Conversation was the farthest thing from Rory's mind when they entered the confines of the Mini. However, Stephanie's talkative behavior and Nate's friendly demeanor made it impossible for her to lave herself in self-pity.

"So I take it you guys figured your last clue?" Nate asked, looking at the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah," Rory admitted. "Uh, Tristin won the point." She quickly glanced at him through her thick lashes.

He didn't bother acknowledging her or Nate's inquiry. He stared out the window, pinching his lower lip as he indulged himself in deep thought.

"Then you guys win tonight's award!" Stephanie exclaimed in excitement. "You're the only people in the last six years that have completed all the tasks in time. Congratulations!"

Rory said her thanks and looked away.

Once more, she sought refuge in her thoughts.

The bomb that Tristin dropped was more than what she expected. Honestly, she did not know what to expect. She wearily looked his way when her knee accidentally knocked his when they came to a bump. She was disappointed when he didn't even look her way as she apologized for the mishap.

She cursed him in her thoughts. Why now? Was she that naïve to believe that she could carry on a liaison with someone out of her league?

There was a sense of comfort when they finally crawled into a parking spot near the hotel. It meant that she could make her escape and hopefully come out of the Tristin/Rory saga with her dignity in tact.

Rory got out of the car and thanked Stephanie hurriedly. Tristin did the same, but didn't bother with the courtesy.

Catching Rory's wrist in his hand, he said, "Wait!"

Rory gasped as his warm skin came in contact with hers. Instead of saying something, she glared at him in anger.

"We have to talk about this," Tristin urgently reminded her.

"There is nothing to discuss," Rory replied heatedly.

"Like hell there isn't!" he spat out. "Tonight, we'll talk."

"And if I choose not to?" she fought back, her voice, shaky, knowing that if they were left to their own devices, they would be each other's downfall.

Tristin thoughtfully banged his fist against the stone post. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Rory dropped her head and slowly entered the hotel doors. Tristin decided to keep his distance and stayed in the foyer. _Funny_, he thought to himself. _I was the one that made an ass of myself. Why was she the one that left angry?_

Rory stoically entered her suite. Her thoughts kept on going back to the confession made at the park.

"_You know what I'll remember about this trip? You. Not the clues, not the scenery. You."_

"No!" she cried out in anguish. She had to stop herself as she made the audible sound.

Silence.

She sighed and leaned against the door the moment she realized she was alone. Alone: a concept she embraced immediately. She didn't want to explain herself to Logan. She didn't need Finn's interference. She distanced herself from Tristin. She was back at square one, where it all started.

She slowly dragged herself to the closet and pulled out the cream-colored silk dress from the wooden hanger it lovingly clung to. She caressed the soft, smooth cloth before slipping her hands under the shoulders. Slowly and methodically, she laid the dress on the neatly tucked bed.

She went back to the bathroom and made the water run. Bathing the room in a billow of mist, she carefully undressed, leaving her clothes in a tired heap on the floor.

---oooo0----0oooo-----

Logan was glad to hear the water running when he entered the suite. Closing the door slowly behind him, he prepared for the night's events.

He took one whiff of the bouquet of flowers he bought for her at the La Rambla and laid it right next to her dress. Next, he opened up the small box he got from a boutique at the Parallel. He took out a handmade silk scarf and tucked it inside his trouser pants. At this point, he didn't know if what he's doing was right. All he was confident about was that tonight, he'd try his damnest to make it a night for them to remember.

He quickly disrobed unceremoniously and donned a pair of formal pants and a crisp white shirt. He was folding the cuffs of his shirt when Rory finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Logan!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"Hi, Ace," he smiled at her. In three strides, he was next to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hurry up. I want to show you something."

Rory scrunched up her brow as she dried her hair with the towel. "The party isn't until seven!"

"Yeah. We're not going to it," he said mischievously.

"What do you mean we're not going?"

"I mean we're not going," he reiterated. "Come on. This will be way cooler."

Rory was afraid to ask what Logan really meant. She was intrigued with Logan's whimsical attempt to make a last-minute change of plans, but at the same time, she cursed him for bad timing.

She knew she hadn't promised anything to Tristin, but she owed him to at least be present, even if it was just to save face.

"Aren't you and Jared supposed to be the Masters of Ceremony tonight?" Rory asked warily.

"Yeah," he replied casually. "But Jared can do the honors himself. He's a great public speaker, you know."

"You know what I mean," Rory implied, slipping on her underclothing. "The LDB will expect you to make your triumphant speech and the ceremonial toast."

"So, we won?" he said in mock surprise. "Hmm, Colin can take care of the trivialities. Tonight," he said, hugging her from behind, "is about you and me."

The kiss on her shoulder made her shiver. She had to close her eyes to convince herself that Logan was sincere about their relations.

"Logan," she chided him. She knew it was the perfect opportunity to run away and avoid Tristin, but was that what she wanted? She faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did all this work only to have Colin steal your thunder? My, my, what has the world come to?"

"Nothing!" he swore. "Is it wrong for me to personally thank the most generous and wonderful girl in the world?"

"Be serious!" she wailed playfully.

Logan laughed and planted his lips on hers. "Fine, we'll show up for a while, and then we're going on our date. Plan on not sleeping tonight."

"Fine," she replied in mock agreement, returning his kiss with one of her own.

----oooo0---0oooo-------

Tristin arrived at the villa and slipped into his room quietly. He scanned the room slowly with his eyes, adjusting to the room's dimness.

He walked with determination to the closet and took out his dress clothes, properly hung and pressed with care. If there was one thing he was going to make sure of tonight, it was to make it clear he was not a screw up.

He walked into the shower and let the water run. Waiting for the water to warm up, he slowly undressed, pausing ever so slightly to ponder.

He couldn't read from her eyes whether he scared her away or revealed to her the words she wanted to hear. He could still see her look of disdain as he confessed his heart out to her. Part of him was elated that he finally got the words off his chest. The other half was disheartened to see her react so negatively to his declaration.

Clouds of moisture marred his naked reflection on the mirror. He glanced away and stepped into the liquid heat. The pounding droplets brought little solace to his troubled mind. He still was unsure of what he had to do to convince Rory that she should forget about Logan and give them a chance.

They had a history, didn't they?

He smiled as he remembered their Gilmore-DuGrey Pact of 2002 that involved the involuntary dating of one Paris Geller. It was one of the few memories he still treasured from Chilton. For someone who preferred looking forward than reminiscing about the past, he surely wished that somehow he were more forward with Rory back then rather than performing a Fred Astaire act in front of her and Logan.

Tristin turned off the cascading water and reached out for his towel. Drying himself off, he tossed the towel on the sink and sauntered toward his garb. As he slipped on his pants, Jared knocked on his open door.

"Can you feel it? Can you taste it?" Jared came into the room in exaggerated gestures of excitement.

Tristin chortled and continued to don his outfit.

"Tonight, my friend, you and I are in serious competition," Jared warned.

"Competition of what?" Tristin inquired.

"A hundred dollars as to who can kiss the most girls tonight," he stated. "And I don't mean a peck on the cheek, grandmother kind of kiss, either. A little more lip with the slip of the tongue."

"Whatever, man," Tristin added.

"So what? You too good to play this game now, Mister DuGrey? By the way, I heard congratulations are in order?"

Tristin smiled at his friend. "The clues weren't that hard, you know."

"It would've been if you were actually distracted by Rory," Jared pointed out. "The old Tristin would've at least pulled a fast one on Logan…."

"Let's just drop the subject," Tristin grumbled as he sought out his deodorant.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" Jared pried.

Rolling his eyes before facing Jared, he said, "Nothing."

"You're a bad liar," Jared guffawed.

"You're not the first to call me out on it, either," Tristin spat back. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm sorry."

Jared raised both of his hands in the air like he was surrendering. "It wasn't my business…."

"I knew Rory," Tristin confessed.

"What do you mean you knew Rory?" Jared asked in seriousness.

"I knew Rory before this whole fiasco," Tristin replied.

"Do you, like, know everyone?" Jared was incredulous at this point.

"I went to school with her, okay?" Tristin raised his voice.

Jared walked toward the door and closed it. He didn't want the rest of the house to hear what Tristin had to say.

"I met her after my grandfather's death…." he stated, giving the play-by-play of events he was surprised that he still remembered and ended it with what led to the afternoon's explosion.

Jared was tense, soaking in all the information that was being fed to him. Part of him wanted to knock Tristin on the side of the head for not just coming out sooner with the details and apprising both parties of their past indiscretions. The other part was surprised that Tristin was calm despite the turbulent currents running between him and Rory.

After Tristin rambled off the afternoon's revelations, a pregnant pause hung in the air.

"I seriously thought you would actually have your way with Gilmore," Jared confessed. "But, you left me speechless!"

"You mean, you'd actually shut up for once?" Tristin tried to lighten the mood.

"After Camilla, I thought you would just be another misogynistic cad, wooing and breaking every girl that would throw interest your way," Jared replied.

"Rory was someone that believed in me in more ways than I gave her credit for. It's just last night… Last night just made me snap. For once, I was able to forgive Logan. For once, I was able to let go of Camilla. Now, I am just scared shitless that I would lose Rory if I actually told her I…."

"That you what, Tris?"

"That I think, I love her," he whispered.

"Oh boy. You're on your own on that."

----oooo0----0oooo---------

The aroma of roasting meats titillated Rory's nostrils when she and Logan finally showed up for the soiree. The early moon cast a soft light against the guests as the twinkling soft lights contrasted the early darkness. Soft laughter and rhythmic thumping made the manmade sandbox primal and sensual.

Rory's hand clung to Logan's lightly as she watched Finn flirt from one girl to the next. She watched Colin grind up against a voluptuous Spaniard on the sandbox. Dom and Cristal flowed like the Niagara and no one seemed to care. For some odd reason, the scene was comforting, like a bad habit.

Rory shuddered and before she knew it, Logan's arm was around her shoulders.

"Cold, Ace?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

Logan shrugged off his coat and draped it over Rory's shoulders as they walked toward the small bonfire that had six tree stumps made into chairs.

"I'll be back," he said, kissing her on the forehead before leaving her side.

Rory watched him walk away to talk to the spinner.

The server handed Rory a champagne flute before walking away. She continued to observe everyone with a critical eye while she waited for Tristin to prey on her.

----oooo0---0oooo------

And there he was.

She should've known that he was around. It was only he who was able to make her stomach do somersaults without provocation.

He and Jared walked side-by-side, deep in conversation. She watched them through the gaps people left as they walked past her.

No matter what he wore, she found him oozing with arrogant masculinity. He was wearing a silk maroon shirt totally unbuttoned with its ends untucked. He wore a white muscle shirt underneath it, framing his well-sculpted chest and leaving it accessible to anyone who dared peek. The dark pants he sported accentuated his tight waist; its length falling gracefully to his ankles. Its hem, folded with care, giving him a casual beach look.

Tristin's eyes sought her out and spotted her immediately. In one hand, she held the crystal flute lightly. On the other was a pearl-colored sling back sandals. Her hair was pinned back for a tousled look like she beckoned for someone to run their hand through the tendrils of loose locks.

She was breathtaking. His breath was caught in his throat. His mouth went dry.

"Tristin?" Jared asked, wondering why his friend stopped talking.

And he saw her. Her doe-shaped eyes just stared right at Tristin. Her ruby red lips parting as she caught sight of him. Slapping him on the back, Jared warned Tristin, "Don't say anything you might regret later."

Tristin felt the light shove from the back when Jared left him to his own devices. How do you say 'I love you' to someone who's already committed?

"Wow, I knew we threw some kick-ass parties, but damn, I think we just outdid ourselves this time!" Logan teased as he got on the microphone.

The crowd laughed and diverted their attention to him.

"I would like to thank the Stanford Scarlet Knights chapter for joining us at this game," he continued on. "It had been four meetings ago since these two teams last met."

He spoke with the eloquence of a politician; someone seasoned enough to keep the atmosphere light and convivial. People were putty in his hands. And yet, he surveyed the audience and kept an eye at Tristin… who was eyeing Rory.

He handed the mike over to Jared, who continued on to give a history of the ongoing tradition of the scavenger hunts and its significance.

As the commotion was taking place on stage, Tristin meandered toward Rory, hoping everyone surrounding them would leave them alone.

"Rory," he whispered her name.

She hesitantly met his gaze before wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Hey."

He stretched his hand out to her to get her to her feet. Rory took hold of his hand. "Thank you."

They both listened to Jared talk before Tristin broke the silence once more. "Freshen your drink?"

Rory handed him the flute as he replaced it with another fresh drink from the tray.

"The color suits you," Rory replied when he gave her the drink.

"Is this your way of making small talk?" Tristin teased her.

"Well, I somehow think that saying, 'Hey, wanna make out?' seemed inappropriate," Rory made light of the situation.

"Although I would've preferred you saying that," Tristin chuckled.

"Tristin, about this afternoon …." Rory started saying.

"We'd like to call on stage Rory Gilmore and Tristin DuGrey, the only players in six years that have figured out all their clues and have brought home the bacon," Jared announced. "Come on over here, guys!"

Tristin looked at Rory briefly before putting his hand on the small of her back and led her toward the stage.

The sound was deafening. Claps and hoots erupted around the couple. There was a bevy of congratulations, and back slaps greeted them as they made their procession.

What Tristin wanted for them was some peace and quiet for them to talk.

What they got was commotion.

As soon as they got on stage, Tristin relinquished his hand from Rory's back and dissociated himself with her. Logan came between them and shook his hand.

Pulling him close, Logan whispered, "Thanks, man. I'll take it from here."

Just like that, he was separated from her once more.

Tristin was helpless. His eyes darted between her and Logan, occasionally refocusing on the crowd before them. If only he just got to the point and told her!

Jared continued on to announce their guest and the availability of food and drinks for all to consume as the night progressed. Chaos erupted and the opportunity to talk became more improbable than possible.

Logan was leading Rory off the platform when Tristin tried to catch up with her.

"Rory!"

"What?" she asked as she trailed behind Logan.

Tristin pointed to the veranda. "In an hour!"

Rory nodded and tried catching up with Logan.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked breathlessly when she finally walked next to Logan.

"It's a surprise!" he said secretively.

They got to the lobby and Logan asked her to don her shoes. He retrieved his from behind the counter.

They got to the front of the hotel and a chauffeured Bentley sat on the driveway, waiting on them.

"What's this?" Rory asked slowly.

"A night to remember. Now, turn around," Logan ordered her lovingly.

She felt the warm silk against her eyelids when she turned around. "What's with you and blindfolds?"

"I want to surprise you!" he started getting short with her and her twenty questions. But he promised himself that this night was going to be a blast.

Logan made Rory comfortable by talking about how he and Jared tried to get people to come to their party, dispelling any discomfort and tension.

The trip seemed like it lasted forever. Rory didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that the scent of the beach was replaced by the scent of the city. Even the laid back feel was replaced by a charged energy.

"Logan, where are we?"

"Shh, we're almost there!" he whispered in her ear excitedly.

They went up an elevator, dinging at least six times before the flat came to an end.

"Logan, you know we didn't have to drive around the block to just get back to our hotel room."

Step. Step. Step.

Rory felt the breeze come through the door. Logan guided her to a few more steps before halting.

"Take off the blindfold," he instructed.

She took the silk blindfold. In awe, she just stared. "Logan!"

Staring at the lovely lights lining the Passeig de Garcia, she knew they were at the Hotel Claris, a former nineteenth century Palace that had a lot of history to the ancient country.

"What do you think?" he asked. His hand was at her waist, caressing her hipbone.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered.

Logan took off the coat that was still draped over her shoulders. He stood behind her, taking in the sights like Rory did.

"I remember being here when I was about twelve. I loved it. Now, that memory can be replaced with thoughts of you sharing it with me," he shared. Slowly, he undid the row of buttons that secured her dress from behind. Slow and calculated movements made Rory melt in Logan's arms.

Rory moaned as his lips came in contact with her skin. "This can't be!" she bellowed from within.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to push out her thoughts on Tristin.

Logan's touch became firm and heated. With the slightest provocation, she responded.

As she inhaled his cologne, her thoughts betrayed her, comparing Logan to Tristin. Every time she paused, Logan met her passivity with renewed passion.

He kissed her. She reciprocated. He sought out. She matched him. She abandoned all thoughts of the man that had come between them and pretend for once, that this is what she wanted; what she needed. In no time, she and Logan found themselves in the throes of passion, making love right by the balcony.

Logan collapsed on her back as they both reached their climax. In spoon fashion, he cuddled her on the floor, pulling the top blanket over them before succumbing to fatigue. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

An hour later, Rory woke up in panic. She was about to get up when she realized what just transpired between her and her boyfriend.

_I can't stand the fact that he's with you. I want you. I want you badly, and I can't have you. I want to make love to you, have you, and keep you and call you mine. But I can't._

"Tristin," she whispered, shrugging the cold that seemed to lie on her shoulders despite feeling Logan's breath against her skin.

At the hotel, Tristin finished the last cigarette stick. He stopped counting two hours ago. That was when she was supposed to meet him. That was when she was supposed to tell him whether he had a chance.

Maybe she wanted to let him down easily.

Downing the last of his drink, he picked up his coat and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Tristin, everything alright?' Jared asked.

His inquiry was met with a smirk.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "Rory."

Taking a long drag from the stick, he looked at his friend. "I guess she made her decision."

Jared sobered up. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't," he exhaled a billow of smoke. Crushing the cigarette with the heel of the beer bottle on the metal table, he stared at the concentric circles of smoke dissipating in the air. "Hey, wanna catch an early flight?"

"Sure. Let me just let the guys know," Jared replied.


	13. Is It Him or Me

CHAPTER 13

Logan woke up to the cool breeze blowing through the balcony. Some time during the night he lifted Rory off the floor and tucked her under the sheets of the king sized bed. He looked at the bedside clock on his right. It was three past eight; four hours before they had to leave the country.

He remembered groggily that Rory woke up some time in the night, crying out an inaudible sound. Was it a bad dream? Was it a name?

He threw his arm over her waist and squeezed her toward him. Funny, he thought. The whole scavenger hunt in Spain felt like a ride through Alice's rabbit hole. What he expected and what really happened contrasted so much that he didn't know what to believe. Every time he saw Rory and Tristin together, a little voice inside his head kept on chanting, "You're late! You're late!" But now she lay in his arms. It was like she naturally chose him, and he couldn't be happier. He smiled. Despite his paranoia over years of insecurity, he had finally let go. She was with him. Dawn had broken and his nightmare was finally over.

He was a little wary when Rory tried to talk him in to fulfilling his role as Master of Ceremonies the night before. Truly, what he wanted was to escape with her to places the LDB wouldn't be able to follow them. He loved the company of his friends, but he wanted to spend time alone with his girlfriend. Rory showed him what true love and sacrifice was, and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He wanted to take her to hear the Montserrat Boys sing their vespers, but she encouraged him to take his role as a leader. For that, she rendered him speechless.

As he laid a kiss on the crown of her head she stirred. Her kohl-black eyelashes fluttered slowly as they tried to adjust to the morning light. She turned toward him and then frowned before looking up. Then, she smiled.

"Good morning."

Even her voice was music to his ears.

"How'd..." she inquired about her whereabouts.

"I took you to bed when it got cooler," he said.

She was contented with his response. She planted a kiss on his bare chest before rolling her back against him. Logan just stared at the exposed skin, marveling at its creamy complexion. _I have her and I will never let go._

Rory knew something big was about to happen when he asked her to pack all her things up right before they left for the celebration. At first she panicked. She thought they were taking a midnight flight out of the country without her being able to say goodbye to Tristin. Alas, she got to see her former partner but still failed at her mission to say goodbye. Did Logan know that the SK group was taking off and didn't want her to associate with them anymore?

All she wanted was to bid the Stanford team farewell. Well, at least, Tristin. But Logan saw to it that they wouldn't say their salutations to each other face to face.

Maybe it was for the better. She might have just sounded like a bumbling idiot when she said her goodbyes. Logan had saved her from that travesty.

She stretched on the sheets and marveled at their softness. God, had it been a week since she left the States? Instead of reveling at the romantic gestures Logan had afforded her, she sounded bitter and cynical.

Wasn't it every girl's dream to be whisked away by her appointed knight in shining armor? Apparently, she was being picky.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Logan crooned in her ear.

"What were you thinking?" Rory threw the question back at him as she continued to stare at the wall.

"Well, we have two hours left before we have to be at the airport. We can lounge here for a while until we have to head out; or we can go out, grab a meal, and buy some souvenirs if you're up for it," he suggested.

Souvenirs. All Rory needed was the kiss she shared with Tristin to keep her memories of the country tattooed in her soul.

"I don't think I'll be forgetting Barcelona any time soon," Rory replied vaguely.

"Don't you want to get Lorelai or your grandparents anything?" he queried.

Her grandparents didn't need any more knickknacks. As for her mother, she already purchased her a gold bracelet like the one she lost when they backpacked Europe years ago.

"No, I'm fine," she reaffirmed.

Logan's hand was suddenly on her bare shoulder. She wanted to wince but willed herself not to.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Doubt could be heard in his voice.

"No, just tired," she said. She turned and faced him once more. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Anxious to get home?"

Not wanting to betray herself, she looked away. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Tell you what," he replied with a boyish grin, "how would you feel if we ordered some breakfast? I know we can't have it on the balcony, but we still have a good view of the city."

Rory sat up, smiled at him, and nodded. "Sure. Let me just go and shower."

Almost too quietly, she got up from the bed, covered herself modestly with the sheet, and left Logan alone to the silence.

-----oooo0---0oooo-------

Tristin rubbed his tired, red eyes. He had just woken up from the most uncomfortable sleep in his entire life.

They had been at the godforsaken airport for over twelve hours, and it did not look like they're leaving the country any time soon. According to what the flight attendant behind the counter told them, all flights were grounded due to the low visibility and heavy fog. They never had a chance to skip out before everyone made their departure that day.

"I guess this is what real camping would feel like," he muttered to himself as he adjusted his lumpy gym bag that doubled as his pillow. He rolled over, trying to stretch out his sore muscles.

He should've followed Jared to the Executive Lounge when the airline hostess offered them the luxury of the sleep pods. But he was obstinate. He wanted to be masochistic and slum it out with the other stranded passengers. He thought it was because he didn't want to bother the crew that was placating the other irate passengers. Realistically, he just wanted to be miserable among people that were already there. Circumstances were different, but misery was misery.

"Mister DuGrey, I am sorry that your flight has been delayed," Amelia Cordero, the attendant behind the counter, whispered to him sympathetically when she knelt down next to him. "However, I surely would love some company over coffee. Would you like to have some pastries at the Lounge? I am technically off in about fifteen minutes."

Tristin smirked. It was always easy for him to have the fairer sex soothe his needs. Somehow, he knew this time she couldn't provide what he was seeking.

"Sure," he responded. "I was going to get some breakfast anyway."

The petite flight attendant was gleeful. She got off her knees and passed on instructions to her relief before signaling to Tristin that she was done for the day. She ushered him to the Executive Lounge shortly after that. He tried to pay attention to her coquettish charms over breakfast. Instead of seeing Amelia's heart-shaped face, all he saw was Rory's. From the corner, Jared raised his cup of coffee in salutation. That was when Tristin realized his absence of closure would never rid him of Rory.

Breakfast was a quiet affair of pancakes topped with whipped cream and compote, toast, and Spanish sausages. The carafe of coffee was rendered empty even before the meal was half done. Rory and Logan spoke in quiet tones as they finally caught up with each other's escapades that whole week.

More and more, Rory was convinced that forgetting what she thought she felt for Tristin was for the better. Tempting fate was something she never liked doing. She had never found Logan more attentive and loving toward her. To Logan's defense, she knew he never would've cheated on her. Despite his love for juvenile pranks, he treated her with maturity and honesty. He never handled her like a fragile flower like Dean used to treat her. Part of her was glad for the change of pace, but a part of her wished that Logan would make her feel needed.

That was the one thing Tristin gave her in a week that Logan hadn't given her in a year.

They finished packing the last of their belongings. The bellhop came to their room and whisked their luggage away. Rory had her hand on the door for a beat longer. She knew the moment that door closed, she would have to accept that she's going back to the States a different woman from the one that left a week ago.

The trip to the airport was somber. The skies were gray; contrasting differently from the day they arrived. It was like the sky was mourning their departure. Taking a deep breath, Logan buttoned up his coat as he exited the car's door.

He extended his hand to Rory and helped her out of the vehicle. She took one long sweeping glance at the drab and wet pavement. There seemed to be a look of disappointment that flashed on her face. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry. We'll be back."

Rory looked up and met his gaze. She leaned up against him without saying a word. The chauffer was taking the bags from the boot of the car and loading them on to a pushcart. Logan tipped the driver before taking charge of their luggage.

The airport was more congested than they expected. However, they were glad that they got through check-in without much hassle.

Hand in hand, they went through the gates. If there was one thing Logan wasn't expecting it was the eventual meeting of opposing forces fated to collide.

-------oooo0----0oooo----------

"KLM Flight 1664 to Amsterdam, with a connecting flight to San Francisco, California, will start boarding in fifteen minutes," the overhead announcement rang in the half-filled section of the terminal.

Jared looked around his immediate premises and policed his bag and the remaining reading materials he had outside of his bag.

"Ready, man?" Jared asked.

"About damned time," Tristin grumbled as he undid the ear buds. Shutting his iPod off, his eyes surveyed the room before picking up his tote.

There was a feeling of finality that he never expected. He walked to the far corner where the line was forming. First-class passengers were boarding when Jared spoke.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Tristin looked up from his shoes only to zero in to the two people he wanted to avoid.

"Hey, Huntzberger!" Jared called their attention.

Tristin panicked and paled at Logan's name. He almost wished he could stomp on Jared's foot just to squelch him from summoning Rory toward them.

Rory's eyes snapped up at the voice that called to them. Her grip tightened around Logan's hand. The other grabbed hard on the strap of her backpack.

"Tristin!" the inaudible name formed on he lips.

Her feet felt like stone as Logan led them toward Tristin and Jared.

"Rory!" another male voice called from the opposite corner. To her relief, it was Finn, toting food in both hands.

She welcomed the diversion. Fight or flight all of a sudden was given a new meaning.

Letting go of Logan's grip seemed trivial when it meant salvaging her dignity.

_Be careful of what you wish for. It just might come true._

"Finn!" she managed to say as she pasted a fake smile on her lips.

"Are you running away?" Finn arched an eyebrow at her.

"No," Rory elongated the word to cover her guilt.

------

"Why, Jared, why?" Tristin shot his best friend an evil glare.

Jared shrugged his shoulders in response right before Logan got to them.

"Hey, Jared. Ready for the flight back home?" Logan asked cordially.

"Never thought I'd actually want to eat some certified Angus Beef, my friend," Jared said. "'Bout you?"

"Can't wait myself. However…" his voice trailed. "Tristin, may I have a word with you?" His eyes darted quickly to Jared. "Alone, that is. No offense, Reiner."

"None taken," Jared smiled. "Check you out inside," he spoke as he motioned toward the entrance of the gate. "Have a safe trip, you and Rory."

"Thanks," Logan replied.

It was awkward standing in front of the gate as the other passengers boarded.

"Look…" Logan stated. "I…"

"There is nothing to say, Logan," Tristin guffawed. "You won. We're going home and your reputation is in tact."

"What?" An incredulous tone escaped Logan's lips. "Am I missing something?"

"She chose you, Logan. What else do you want?"

"It's not a question of who won or lost, DuGrey," Logan snapped.

Tristin ran an impatient hand through his hair. "Do you know how lucky you are?'

"Very," Logan quipped. "But that's not why I am here talking to you privately. I just want to say thank you."

"Clue me in, Huntzberger. You lost me at 'Thank you.'"

"You helped me realize how important Rory is to me," he replied humbly. "Don't make me say it."

"I didn't ask you to come over, you know," Tristin scoffed.

"Well DuGrey, can't you just let me talk for once?" Logan replied, locking eyes with Tristin. "You made me realize that I could've been a better friend to you."

"Excuse me?"

"You showed me what it is to be a friend. I could've not asked for Rory to be with someone more trustworthy as you."

"What are you getting at, Logan?" he inquired through gritted teeth.

"I'm just glad you're a bigger and better man than I am," he admitted, slapping him on the arm.

-------

"So what is happening there?" Rory asked Finn to look over her shoulder.

"World War Three!" Finn replied sarcastically.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"They are talking," Finn said. "If you're so concerned, you should've been standing next to Logan rather than finding an excuse to get away from him."

"When did you become so insightful?"

"When did you become a coward?"

Rory grimaced. "It's just…."

"What's the worst that could happen? He can say that he's just not that into you," Finn quipped.

Rory was surprised. "You just did not."

"Did what, Love?" Finn asked, sinking his teeth into a hotdog bun. Talking with a mouthful, "This is such atrocious cuisine, but it sure cures a headache."

"You actually read a self-help chick book," Rory said.

"It's not just for chicks!" Finn defended his statement, albeit stammering. "I ran out of things to read and borrowed Steph's book."

"You are such a closet chickie," Rory teased.

"Whatever," Finn replied, chomping on. "This much I've learned; if you don't get any closure from Tristin, I doubt you'll be able to forgive yourself."

Rory's eyes bugged out at him. "I don't need closure! I…" she calmed herself down. "I am in love with Logan and I… just want to say goodbye to my partner."

"Stop being in denial," Finn clucked. "Walk there and say your piece. I'll make sure Logan won't interfere."

"You don't need to," Rory whispered.

Finn wiped his hand on his pants before throwing his arm around Rory's shoulder.

Having Finn escort her toward Tristin was somewhat odd… Especially since he was her boyfriend's best friend. It struck her odd, but she knew Finn was right despite having an alcohol-filled brain.

"Ah, Huntzberger, may I have a word with you," Finn replied, acting like he has a crisis in his hand. "Later, DuGrey."

Tristin just waved at him as he escorted Logan away.

The overhead announcement to Tristin's flight was called out again. Half of the passengers had already filled the plane. Tristin watched as more people walked the plank.

"I'm sorry about last night," Rory apologized softly.

"Don't," Tristin said harshly, "… apologize."

"I promise that I didn't plan on standing you up," Rory said hurriedly. Hot tears scalded her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, Rory…" he grumbled. "Everything worked out well. You are in Logan's arms. I am going home to my full-sized campus bed. It's what Spring break was supposed to be. You'll forget me…."

"Give me more credit than that, Tristin," Rory grumbled heatedly. "I… cannot forget you."

"You have to," he snapped, pulling her against him by her shoulders. "I have to forget you."

"Why? Why do we have to forget?"

"Because it's the only thing that's going to keep me sane, Rory," he said. His finger traced the shell of her ear, tucking her hair behind him. His voice was soft. His face, solemn. "I think some where, the gods are conspiring against us."

"Is that what you think?" Rory tried to laugh, suppressing the cry that rested in her throat.

"Only they would be this evil," he laughed back, trying hard not to let her see him cry. "Rory, don't cry."

"I can't!" The tears were now cascading fast and hard. "There's this thing between us that is left unresolved."

"Forget it, Rory. We're not meant to be," he said, wiping the tears away. He didn't care that his own eyes were welling up, too. "This thing we have? It's tragic, like a bad stage play."

He chuckled. She giggled. It was the only way she could keep her sanity and not let Tristin know how much she was going to miss him.

"Listen, you've got something good going with Logan. He loves you," Tristin said with a more serious tone. "What happened between us is a fluke. You know, like Neo in _The Matrix_. It would take God and the Devil to team up and get us together."

"So you think that we're a mistake," Rory was hurt and confused. "What about what you said in the Park?"

"A moment of weakness," he said. "There is no 'we' right now, Rory. A Rory and Logan? Yes. But no 'we', Rory."

"Final boarding call for Flight 1664," the announcement boomed through the speakers.

"I guess you have to go," Rory pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"We had a good time together, you and I," Tristin stated, picking up his carry on. "Maybe next time, we can do it again."

"Yeah, maybe next time," Rory choked out.

No kiss. No hugs. He turned his back against her and presented his ticket to the attendant.

That was the last she saw of Tristin. Slowly, she walked toward her gate. She could see Tristin's plane from where she sat. Logan was already engrossed in a magazine. Finn was having a conversation with the attendant behind their counter. Rory sat and watched as Tristin's gate pulled away from the plane. She sobbed softly as she laid her head on Logan's shoulder.

He handed the ticket to the attendant by the gate. The elderly lady wanly smiled at him. He dared not to look back. He knew what would happen if he did.

Marching through the dimly lit corridor was enough to unnerve him. There he was again, alone. It wasn't any different from the time he came off the terminal a week ago. So why should this procession be any different?

"Have a good flight, Mister DuGrey," the attendant at the door greeted him.

He nodded at him and proceeded down the aisle to get to his seat. It was the window seat: a place where he witnessed the drizzle dancing on the pavement. It was a seat that afforded him a view of the planes taxiing the airport. It was a position that allowed him to grieve.

What Rory couldn't see was Tristin's hand pressed up against the window, reaching out to her as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

Finally, closure.

He pulled down the plastic shutter to obstruct the view he was pained to see.

There wasn't a bigger pill to swallow than the lie he fed himself to rid himself of her.

------

Logan saw Rory drift from the corner of his eye. He tensed up, gripping the corners of his periodical until she sat next to him. He closed his eyes, fearing what she might say.

He braced himself for the worse. Who was he kidding? The tearstain on her face was not for him. It was for Tristin. He wanted to believe the words Tristin hurled at him. But now, he wasn't sure that Tristin was right. If only he could be reassured that he still had a chance with Rory. A chance to prove to her that there was more to him than the shallow shell of the person he had become.

Then her head leaned up against his shoulder. His heart raced as he felt her body soften against him. She sighed. It was a sigh of finality. Closure. His arm went around her. She did not flinch. In fact, her hand slowly reached for his fingers and held them.

"I love you, too," Rory whispered.

Logan's heart soared as he kissed her forehead. For once, he knew he stood a chance.

_**A/N: To all Logan/Rory lovers, this is your final destination. From this point on, any anti-Tristin commentary is not permitted. I hope you all enjoyed your stay. **_

_**And again, thank you, Amy, for making me 'sound' great. Your editing skills are tres magnifique. **_


	14. Moving On

CHAPTER 14

_**A/N**: For all those that are Rory/Logan shippers, Chapter 13, your ending, had been posted. Enjoy it as it is. This chapter is for the reader that is open-minded to alternate endings. Please proceed as warned. Flamers are not welcome._

_To those who waited this long, thanks. I wouldn't have done this without y'all harping me to get it done._

_Camilla, hope you liked it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Is that it?" Finn asked as he looked down at his watch before waltzing back in to Rory's empty dorm room.

Rory looked at the bare walls and the solitary box she cradled against her bosom. "I think so."

"Shall we then?" he inquired as he ushered her out the door.

There was a sense of void that overwhelmed her. Walking out of her room, she shuddered as the late cool breeze brushed against her skin. Another school year at Yale was over.

She gave Butler Hall one last look. Next year, she wouldn't even be residing in the building. No more late night yelling. No more sharing of bathrooms.

It should've elated her to be rid of such distractions, but she knew she was going to miss it.

Like everything else, it was only in the end she realized its worth.

"Here, let me get that," the Aussie volunteered.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but you know you don't have to do this," Rory persisted. "I could've moved things by myself."

"Has my charm worn off so that you'd prefer your mother's diner man's over my company?" he acted like she just insulted him. "Besides, I do owe you several favors due to my last imbecilic moment."

"Don't remind me," she remarked as she quivered.

It was no secret that she kept her friendship with Finn despite the change of her circle of friends. The one night that Rory had gone to pick up her take out with Paris, Finn, who was hanging out with the LDB, apparently noticed her and tried to prevent a Logan sighting. He pushed his best friend into the backseat of the SUV and tried his best James Bond maneuver backing out of the parking lot not realizing Rory's car was parked closely to his beast. Instead of making a clean break, Finn ended up giving Rory's Prius a love tap that sent the blue car to Gypsy's garage for a little TLC.

Rory didn't want any help from Finn, but he insisted.

"Finn," she started whining.

"No more arguing, Gilmore," he scolded as he tossed the box into the crammed back seat.

She smiled at Finn's chivalrous act. She was still a little unsure about how Finn could act like nothing had happened between her and his best friend. Colin still avoided her like the plague. Stephanie would mumble a word or two before taking off. Logan would smile at her painfully before resorting to some lame excuse to be elsewhere. Everyone abandoned her but Finn.

Finn, to her at that low point in her life, was a godsend. His companionship allowed her to occasionally ditch Paris and her sometimes third-wheel presence when Doyle was around. Even Marty didn't come around after the break-up, which made her lonely and disappointed.

"So, how was your final?" Rory inquired, securing her belt around her midsection.

He laughed bitterly, almost maniacally, at her inquiry. She looked into his eyes before he responded.

"Disastrous. All I did with the blue book was doodle away page after page of 'I don't know' and 'You tell me' statements. I shall require years of therapy just to get over it," he replied succinctly. "And you?"

"It went…." Rory hadn't finished her statement. She was distracted with a vision of Logan packing his belongings from _The Yale Daily News_ into the back of an Xterra.

Finn's eyes quickly darted at the figure that gave them a cursory glance. Logan waved. Finn tapped the horn in recognition. Uncomfortable silence filled the cavernous interior of the Escalade.

"Hey, you alright?" Finn asked. His hand rested on top of hers.

Rory looked up and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

More silence came between them.

"You know, he's not taking it well, either."

His confession made her feel guilty for no apparent reason.

Rory's heart dipped as she remembered how things went awry.

It had been six weeks, and still she felt raw. She masked all her pain with fake smiles. She didn't think it would take this long to bounce back from such a travesty.

At first, she blamed Tristin for jinxing her relationship, but she knew better. All he wanted was for her to be happy with her decision to be with Logan. What happened after that was up to her.

And as usual, she was proven wrong.

The girl that left for Spain came home a woman. Despite saying goodbye to Tristin at the airport, she felt that her heart actually left with him. Even when she leaned up against Logan's arm at the airport, she knew that the relationship between them was over.

"_You have more to lose_," Tristin warned as they parted.

Did he have a premonition and wanted her to realize it?

She did everything to salvage her damaged relationship with Logan. It was a challenge to Tristin's statement and a vow she made to herself. She was not giving up that easily. She begged off several Friday night dinners when Logan wanted to take her to New York or Boston. She pleaded with him to have nights dedicated to just them-- no guys, no TV, no alcohol. Surprisingly, Logan complied and accommodated Rory and her mother whenever possible despite Lorelai's weariness of the blonde.

Everything seemed perfect. She was one that always waited for the other shoe to fall, and for a moment, she was convinced that it would not happen this time around.

And then the shoe actually fell.

It fell far and hard. It took a monumental event for Logan to actually introduce her to his family. When Honor asked Logan to play buffer while she announced to her family she was marrying Josh, Logan had no choice but to have Rory tag along.

If she was anything that day, it was overly cautious.

She didn't know why she was wary. She had mentally prepped herself for that day since she renewed her dedication to Logan in her own mind.

Usually, she thrived on moments like this. She believed that her Gilmore breeding would make her a shoo-in in the elite circle Logan's family was associated with socially. It was a major shocker to her when Shira, in more ways than one, let Rory know she was not the chosen one they saw with Logan.

Logan was upset. Rory was dumbfounded.

Their disapproval was a challenge Logan wouldn't back down from.

Logan pretended that what his parents said against Rory was ever mentioned. Rory pretended that she could change Shira, Mitchum, and Elias' perception of her.

They were both naïve to think they could shovel against the tide.

But not even love and avoidance could mend societal snobs. Logan schemed one last ditch effort to have his family accept his relationship with Rory. When Mitchum gave him the ultimatum between Rory and his trust fund, Rory swallowed her pride and bowed out gracefully.

_"I don't care about the money, Rory," Logan bit out._

_"That is magnanimous of you, Logan, but that doesn't change this one bit," Rory said in dismay. She sat next to Logan and held his hand. "We tried, Logan."_

_All they could hear around them was the soft splashing of the water fountain behind them. The heels of his patented shoes clicked on the cobblestone as he paced back and forth. "Are you giving up on us?"_

_With a heavy heart, Rory admitted, "I don't think we have a choice."_

_"Damn it!" Logan swore. He walked away from Rory and planted his fists at his sides. "I can't believe you're selling us down the river this quickly."_

_"There is a difference between being obstinate and being realistic," Rory replied heatedly. "Unless you get your head out of the clouds, this thing might as well be fiction."_

_"You don't know my parents. We can wear them down," he insisted._

_"But I don't want to," Rory said firmly. "I am who I am, and your family will not think I'd be suitable for you unless I'd become docile. I cannot play the role of a socialite without ambition. Not even for you, Logan."_

_That was the only time she saw Logan vulnerable. He took her in his arms, and they both wept. They wept for what was something that they wished they could have._

"_I guess this is it," he lamented sadly._

_Rory wiped the tears in her eyes as Logan typed furiously on his blackberry._

"_Come on. The Brigade is throwing us a break-up party. Hope you're dressed for it," he smiled at her as he remarked._

That was the last time her lips were against his. It was to be the first time she would actually mean goodbye instead of just good night.

It was a memorable night. There were headstones marking the dates they dated. Colin gave a eulogy and Finn played the priest-cum-bartender. The moment was bittersweet.

The few times they bumped into each other, the salutations were limited to a loopy smile or a nervous chuckle. At first, they'd accidentally bump into each other almost on a daily basis. Slowly, it dropped to every other day. The days turned into weeks. Now they even pretended they didn't see each other when they were the only two people in the room. It hurt, but she knew her decision was for the best.

When she finally told her mom about the break-up, Lorelai asked, "Was this what you wanted?"

A resounding yes resonated from her throat.

"So Paris said kissing you was the best thing that happened to her in her freshman year," Finn broke through her thoughts.

"What?" Rory blushed.

"I'm glad I haven't lost you," Finn said, his voice was unsteady. He felt like he was intruding.

Rory gazed at Finn, swallowing the lump welling in her throat. "No regrets, right?"

Finn looked her way and grinned. "Not on this side, Love."

As they reached the New Haven border, Finn's cell phone rang.

"He's not yet here!" the female voice on the other end wailed.

"The duck flies at midnight!" Finn responded, smirking at his mobile.

"Huh?" was all that came out on the other end. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Well, you tell me. It wasn't me who called you, Sweetheart."

"Finn, it's Lorelai. He's. Still. Not. Here!" she emphasized each word.

"He's not... Oh he's not!" he finally said triumphantly. As quickly as the words registered, he said in panic, "He's not?"

"Who's not what?" Rory asked, wanting to be part of the conversation.

Scolding playfully, Finn ordered, "Hush."

"Is that Paris? Hi Paris!" Rory yelled out from the passenger seat.

"Is my daughter drunk? Please tell me you guys haven't imbibed this early. No more packing punch!" Lorelai groaned. "Driving nonetheless!"

"No, we haven't imbibed, Mother, and no, I don't think Rory's drunk," he glanced at Rory. "You don't happen to be drunk, are you, Sweetheart?"

"Paris, get a life. You and Doyle should be desecrating each and every room of your new apartment!" Rory yelled in jest.

"Ew, I did not want to know that they're doing that!" Lorelai shuddered. "So, what are we going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know yet," Finn bit into his lower lip. "Any suggestions?"

"Want me to call the airport? The car company? His dad?"

"Anything but the dad. I'll take care of that," he said. "I'll call you if there are any changes."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Lorelai replied before hanging up.

Finn looked disconcerted at the news. He would be very upset if this would blow up in his face.

"So are you going to tell me what Paris wanted or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Rory threatened maliciously, knowing Finn hated the juvenile act.

Finn winked her way impishly and said, "Sweetheart, I am a few inches taller and you know I can tickle back. Don't threaten unless you mean it."

Tristin was beyond tired. After being told by his counselor that his dad wanted him around for some major real estate purchases and mergers, he had to pull all-nighters just to complete his requirements and study to for exams sooner than what he was prepared for. The breakneck speed of unadulterated cramming made him snap out of his stupor.

The flight delay and the layover didn't help. His iPod dying midway through the flight didn't make the situation any better.

Pressure, that's what it was. It wasn't like he became melancholic or moody. He just couldn't shake the funk he had pushed himself into after he pretended that Rory Gilmore did not matter. The sudden state of panic was a wake up call for him to realize the world did not pause just for him.

She didn't.

It's just….

He couldn't even admit his downfall.

Six weeks ago, he said to himself that he wasn't going to linger in the past. Rory had her own life to live, and she was doing splendid without his interruption in Spain.

He had to believe that.

He had to reassure himself that Rory was someone who needed a man who would be there for her and would be able to give her what she needed. Even a loser like Logan Huntzberger should be afforded that opportunity.

He shuffled through the manila envelope that contained all the documents required for the stake out. There were brochures of the B&B, a photo of the Inn and the stable attached to it, a map of Stars Hollow, and a calling card with an elegantly embossed dragonfly on it.

"Stars Hollow," he said the place out loud. God, everything led back to her. What next?

A smile broke on his face. Just maybe he'd walk around town and accidentally bump into Rory. He let a sigh escape his lips. Who was he fooling? She still belonged to Logan, and he's still playing second fiddle.

He flipped through the radio stations the moment he got into his rental BMW. It was half past four, and he knew his father was going ballistic at his tardiness. Although he would've loved to see his dad pissed, he wasn't in any mood to hear his father's diatribe about respect. He reached for his cell phone to make his apologies. After having a short argument with his father's secretary, he gave up and turned off his cell phone.

"Damn it!" Tristin cursed. Cole DuGrey was going to be in meetings until late in the afternoon and couldn't be bothered at the moment.

After three days of cramming, eight hours of flying, and a week of no less than four hours of sleep a day, nothing.

So much for father/son bonding.

-oooo0---0oooo-

"Uh, this isn't the Crap Shack," Rory pointed out as Finn parked the SUV in front of the Dragonfly Inn.

Finn turned a lovely shade of pink. "Deductive, aren't you? Oh, I forgot. Your mother, while you were packing your stuff, called."

"Your cell?" Rory inquired, raising a well-groomed eyebrow.

"Yours!" he grunted. "You can't leave your mobile unattended, you know?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to answer my phone, you know," Rory replied, a little miffed.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you," Finn grumbled, getting out of the Cadillac. He raced to Rory's door and opened it for her. "Besides, I thought it was important." He crossed his fingers behind his back hoping Rory wouldn't check her phone log that instant to catch him in his lie.

Rory was about to scold Finn when Lorelai burst through the front door of the Inn.

"Thank God both of you are here," Lorelai said hurriedly as she laid a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Finn, thank you for bringing Rory over."

"My pleasure," Finn replied, winking at her.

"Rory, be a sweetie. Would you be able to help Sookie for a moment?" Lorelai ordered her.

"Okay," Rory replied without question and bound the steps quickly.

That left Lorelai and Finn to conference.

"Any luck?" Lorelai asked.

"No," he said. He flipped his mobile open and tired to access the flight information he needed. "The plane landed about forty minutes ago."

"Do you think he figured us out?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm hoping he won't," he grumbled. "I just hope Rory will appreciate this dog and pony show."

Lorelai looked at him with an amused stare. "You really want this to happen, don't you?"

Finn squinted at Lorelai. "Just to get her off my backside, mind you, Love."

Lorelai laughed and threw her arm around his shoulder, "Come on. I'll get you some coffee."

In the kitchen, Rory was more than ready to leave. Although she loved Sookie's cooking and her stories about her children, she was ready for some alone time. Reading a book would've suited her well. Watching a rerun of _Supernatural_ would've been a welcome thought. The site of Jared and Jensen would keep her mind off of exes. But somehow, she felt like she was being held hostage at her mother's place of business.

"Sookie, what is going on?" Rory asked as she chomped into a chocolate-covered pretzel.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Sookie inquired, looking up from the pan of glaze she was stirring.

"Is there a reason why I am helping you here when you've got a staff that is more than fully capable of helping you out?" she asked.

"Is it too much of a hassle to keep me company?" Sookie asked with a feeling of sadness. "You used to like it."

"It's not that," Rory guiltily assuaged her. "It's just that… I feel like Mom is keeping me a prisoner here, and I think Finn is helping her out."

"Honey, can you pass me the cinnamon, please?" Sookie pretended that she didn't hear the question.

"Sookie," Rory said her name in a playful tone. "I can play this game, too, you know."

"Alright, alright!" she gave in, talking excessively fast. Rory knew Sookie could never keep secrets. "Lorelai wanted to have me keep you occupied to keep your mind off boyfriends, or exes, or something to that extent. She didn't want a repeat of last summer. Apparently, I've failed." Sookie looked up and pouted at the brunette. "I'm sorry, Rory."

"I knew it! Something is up," Rory harrumphed in triumph. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Rory got off the spindle stool she sat on and tucked it back under the counter top. She was afraid that her mother and Finn were brewing something wicked, and it somehow involved her. Eventually finding them in the dining area, she was greeted with a commotion that was going to change the course of her summer forever.

It didn't take long of Tristin to find the Dragonfly Inn.

"Quaint," he smirked as he sat in the parking lot, eyeing the man and the woman walking into the rustic house.

He never understood why his father's business was hot into buying B&Bs when they were seasonal profit areas. Maybe he'd be able to see the wisdom behind these mergers and buyouts when he witnessed the dealings behind closed doors.

He got out of the car and policed his envelope and his overnight duffel. At least he could get some sleep.

Bounding up the stairs in twos, he got to the receptionist desk and asked for his room.

"Hi, my name is Tristin DuGrey. I believe I have a reservation for the weekend?" he asked as politely as he could.

Michel Gerard eyed the tired man like a hawk, sneering as he glanced upon his rumpled appearance.

"I am sorry, but we don't have anyone with that name in our book," Michel replied haughtily.

"Are you sure? You didn't even look!" Tristin's short temper was getting the best of him.

Michel rolled his eyes, clicked a couple of sheets on the computer screen and tsked. "No, I do not have any reservations for a DuGrey today or any other day. Perhaps you mistook us for the youth hostel a couple of rinky-dink towns from here."

"Are you trying to tell me that I flew and drove this far for nothing?" Tristin's anger was starting to boil over. "I want to speak to your manager."

"She won't tell you anything different from what I already told you," Michel answered back haughtily.

"Unbelievable!" Tristin exploded. "God, the things I can do to this place once we buy it. And you know what? You might just be the first person I am going to fire."

Michel blanched. "Buy? What are you talking about? The Dragonfly Inn is not for sale!" his clipped English got heavily accented with his French tongue.

"Just watch me," Tristin snapped. His eyes were intense and cold as he slammed his palm on the countertop before exiting the Inn.

Michel was beside himself. Still clutching his throat, he ran to the only place he knew he could find Lorelai.

"Please tell me it isn't true! This horrible man…." Michel ran up to Lorelai as dignified as he could. "He said he is to fire me the moment he bought this place. You are not selling the Inn, are you?"

"What do you mean?" The words trailed from Lorelai's lips as she looked at Finn.

"Tristin!" they said in hushed unison. Lorelai made a mad dash for the door with Michel trailing her like a little dog. Finn on the other hand held Rory's gaze as she entered the dining room.

"Finn, I think you have some explaining to do," Rory instructed as she tried to swallow the news herself.

"I don't know what you mean, Cupcake," Finn asked as he tried to undo Rory's defensive posture by tugging on her arm.

"What is going on?" Rory inquired. Her voice was shaky and close to tears. "Is my mother in trouble?"

"Rory, calm down," he hushed her. "It's nothing like that."

"Nothing like that? Tell me, what is it? I am sick and tired of everyone pretending like I shouldn't know what's going on! I am not that fragile, you know, Finn."

"I know you're not, Sweetheart," Finn said with steel eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

"Damn it, Finn," Rory replied heatedly, feeling agitated by the second. "I don't have time for this."

They left through the side door. Rory spun around and looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"Fine. I was trying to surprise you," he mumbled.

"With what? My mom's announcement that she's selling the Inn?"

"No. Forget about the Inn," Finn was starting to get upset, too. "Damn it, Rory. I just want you to be happy."

Rory's heart skipped. "What are you saying?"

"You know that I love you, right?" Finn asked with a seriousness Rory wasn't comfortable with. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her down.

Rory chuckled nervously and walked away from him. "Finn, what do you know about love? You've never been in love."

Finn just burned a hole through her.

"You're a serial dater. You party to find girlfriends. From the Switzerland Diaries, the only thing you haven't done was take home your own ski bunny, milkmaid, and Russian bride," she replied.

"You know what I mean," Finn reassured her softly. "I want to rectify a wrong."

"I'm not following," Rory said.

"I promised you that you would be able to depend on me," he said, closing the space between them, enveloping her hands in his.

"I know," Rory said as she lowered her gaze. "But Finn, I can handle myself despite what my mom or anyone else says about me."

"Even if I said I'm setting you up with someone you should've been with since the moment I saw you with him?"

"Finn, please tell me that you haven't changed your name to Yente. I don't need you to play matchmaker."

"Rory, listen to me," he grumbled. "I'm not intending to be your matchmaker."

"Then what are you doing?" she responded.

"That whole fiasco about the Inn being sold was staged for you," Finn replied. "I was trying to get Tristin here."

Rory's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Tristin!" Rory was incredulous. She pulled her hands away from his grasp. "What has gotten into you?"

"Rory, he flew here on the premise that his father's company was looking into franchising the Dragonfly Inn," he confessed.

"And Mom allowed you to do this?" she was downright upset. "Why?"

Finn couldn't answer that question for her.

Rory tapped her foot on the gravel and waited for a response. An apology would've sufficed. "I can't believe the two of you… Give me the keys."

"What? I am not giving you my keys!" he said, arguing. "And leave Lorelai out of it. If there's anyone to blame, it's me."

"Stop playing martyr, Finn. It's not becoming of you," Rory grumbled as she snatched the keys from his outstretched arm. As she walked away, she threatened, "I will take your car, drive my things to my house, and drop them off. By the time I come back, I would like you and my mother to tell me everything. No one is going to be scheming behind my back, understood?"

Finn just kept mum, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh, and one more thing. You cannot schedule falling in love, Finn. It just happens."

The tears in her eyes just made Finn upset in ways he never knew possible.

"Mister DuGrey! Excuse me!" Lorelai called out, sprint-walking across the Dragonfly walkway.

Tristin glanced at her from his shoulder and then continued to walk away.

"Hey, I said, 'excuse me'. Can you stop?" Lorelai replied, irritated, as she caught up to him.

Tristin stopped the moment Lorelai reached him. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" Tristin asked. "For hiring that rude French receptionist of yours?"

"For not making things clearer for him," Lorelai replied. "Can I ask you to come back in?"

Tristin deliberated before responding to Lorelai's invite. "The crew, they don't know that you're selling?"

"We're not selling," Lorelai muttered.

"Is that why my father's not here and no one bothered to tell me?" he hissed, getting very frustrated.

"It's not like that," Lorelai replied. "I can explain."

"What is there to explain?" Tristin asked. "Right now, I feel like Moby Dick, and I have just run out of Moby juice."

Out of nowhere, Lorelai quipped. "Rory's not with Logan anymore."

Tristin thought he'd just had an aneurysm. He should've recognized the woman standing before him was none other than Lorelai Gilmore herself.

The silence was deafening.

"You could've let me know via telegram, you know," he said in discomfort.

"Finn thought…."

"Finn? I should've known," he sighed loudly. "Look, I don't know what Rory told you…."

"She didn't," Lorelai implored. "Please…."

"Have a good day, Ms. Gilmore," he replied as he picked up his bag, swung it around his shoulder, and continued walking backwards. "Tell Rory congratulations for dropping the dead weight."

Lorelai turned her back and walked toward the inn in defeat.

She wished she could just jump out of her skin. She wiped the tears of frustration that cascaded down her cheek. She didn't know whether she was upset that Finn and her mother conspired against her or that she actually hoped that Tristin would show up.

Rory blushed at the whimsical thought. He might think that she was desperate. She didn't need any more reminders of her blunders in relationships. She wanted to lick her wounds in private. And what if he didn't show up? Talk about insult to injury.

The afternoon breeze started to pick up. A sealed envelope blew up against her foot. Retrieving it, she bellowed to the figure walking a few paces ahead of her.

"I think you dropped this," she called out absentmindedly.

Tristin spun around and looked at the general vicinity the voice emerged from. An elegant hand held an envelope toward him. He choked at the sight of a teary Rory.

"Rory?" he asked, still unsure of the image in front of him. A smile emerged from his tired face.

"Hi," she said, almost taken aback at the sight of him as much as Tristin was of her.

She walked over to where he was rooted. Somehow the awkwardness made her feel like she was sixteen again.

He took the envelope from her fingers and closed the gap between them. "You've been crying!"

"Don't worry about it," she choked back the tears, wiping them quickly with the back of her hand. "So, how have you been?"

Her voice sent delightful shivers down his spine. "Been better."

"Me too," she said. "So, what brought you to my neck of the woods?"

"A mad goose chase, more than anything," he chuckled in response. A blush crept from his neck up to his ears.

"I hope the goose chase was worth it?" Rory bashfully chuckled at his misfortune. Like two teenagers on their first date, both stared at the pebbles beneath their feet.

"Well it definitely wasn't what I was expecting," he quipped.

"Know that feeling," she agreed.

They stood there like statues, frozen. Except for the rustling of trees, the silence filled in as conversation for words left unspoken.

"So I guess, this is it?" Rory asked.

"Guess so," Tristin replied, still tongue-tied.

Rory finally looked up with her tear-stained eyes and met his gaze. "Have a great summer."

"You too," he muttered back. "Nice seeing you again."

_Nice seeing you again? That's what you tell random acquaintances, you jerk._

He watched her pivot away from him and on to a signature Escalade parked several slots from his rental Beamer.

He unlocked the doors to his car and tossed his bag in. Flashes or conversation popped into his head like Fourth of July fireworks telling him that if he left around now, he might just miss out.

"_That night, when I asked you to sleep with me…." she trailed. "I… I wanted you… I wanted you to kiss me like you did those girls when we were in school. I want to feel that passion you have every time you defended me from Logan."_

"_Tristin, do you love me?"_

"_Give me more credit than that, Tristin," Rory grumbled heatedly. "I… cannot forget you."_

"Damn it!" he cursed, banging his fist against the roof of the car. "Rory!"

She looked back at him like she expected him to call her out. She held her breath in anticipation.

"Rory!" he yelled again, this time with conviction. He ran up to her, stopping short or knocking her from the spot she stood.

"Tristin!" Rory called his name out almost too softly. He stole her breath as he crushed her toward him.

Without hesitation, he lowered his head and swooped down to claim her parted lips. His tongue swirled against hers, dueling, fighting for control. His hand spanned her narrow waist, warming her back with his splayed fingers. He slowly guided her toward the Cadillac and pressed her against the door. He leaned against her, making sure she knew how much he wanted her. He wanted to let her know that she was his addiction. Restraint was one thing he was fighting for and she wasn't making it any easier for him to find it.

"Tristin," she groaned.

He melted as she whispered his name. He pulled back and started kissing her bruised lips. He was surprised when she exercised a teasing of her own. She nipped on his lower lip, alternating the soft bites with a fluttering lathing with the tip of her tongue. It drove him to the edge.

"I hope to God your mother is right," he groaned in between breaths, doing some nipping of his own.

"She's not selling," she whispered.

A raspy sigh escaped from his lips. His fingers traced lazy lines up and down her sides. Her hands found themselves untucking the fabric of hi s shirt at the waistline. She grazed his midsection with her fingernail, circling around until her hands nestled at his belt buckle.

"What?" Tristin looked up.

"The Inn. She's not selling it," she said.

He started chuckling. "I wasn't referring to that."

She stared at him quizzically.

"Your mom told me about you and Logan."

"She what?"

"Please tell me it's true."

Blue met blue.

"And if I don't?" she teased.

He looked at her seriously. "At the count of five, I am going to kiss you. Screw it if you're still Logan's. Five…" his head started descending.

"Four…" he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Three…" he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Two…" he took a deep breath.

"It's true. We've been separated since… since…" she responded.

She didn't get to finish her thought. Tristin hollered like he just won the lottery. He grabbed her by the waist and swirled her around in a big circle.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time," he said, breathless.

He let her slide down his warm, hard torso. He left his hands by her waist. Her arms circled around his neck, playing with the baby-fine hair at his nape. She pulled him down to meet her waiting lips.

They were both so nervous with anticipation that their lips almost missed.

Their ragged breathing was so strong they dared not to talk.

"I tried to forget you," he finally said. "I tried, and I failed."

Rory blushed at the sentiment. She didn't want to admit she felt the same way too. "I'm glad that you didn't succeed."

"I think you stole my heart without my permission," he grumbled, nibbling her earlobe.

"Well you flew away with mine," she said matter-of-factly.

Tristin chuckled and loosened his grip on her. "So which of the gods are conspiring against us this time?"

"Maybe our time had come," Rory asked, wiping the trace of lipstick that stained Tristin's lips. "Maybe…"

"Maybe you should just shut up and let me kiss you," he interrupted her thoughts.

His impatience got the best of him. He slammed his lips against her so hard their teeth collided. His fingers undid the ponytail she had on and ran his fingers through her liberated locks. She sucked on his probing tongue, his lips. She caressed his palate with the tip of her tongue, teasing him to no end. Her fingers worked its way underneath his cotton shirt, playing with the wisp of hair that peppered his well-sculpted chest.

She tried so hard to restrain herself. Her nipples hardened as she came in contact with his chest. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms. The mere pressure he applied on her bruised lips made him delirious.

He moaned, pressing his groin against her. His arousal was pretty evident to her. And she was elated at this revelation. She encouraged his approach by cupping his bottom and pulling him against her. He bit her lip, drawing some blood from her bruised lower lip.

"We have to stop," he whispered between kisses.

She hummed. "Do we have to?" She pulled away and kissed him on his fast-beating heart. "There's so much I have to tell you."

He pressed a finger against her lips. "We've got time. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at the words.

"So, Miss Gilmore, how would like to blow this popsicle stand?" Tristin asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," she mumbled, snuggling up against him. "Coffee. My treat?"

He smiled and pulled her up against his side as they walked back to his car.

The forgotten envelope was stuffed in Tristin's back pocket. Inside was Finn's explanation of things that eventually turned out for the better.

---------

There was a sudden tightening in his chest as he witnessed Rory's fingers lace with Tristin's. So much hope, so much faith.

He wished he could tear his eyes away from them but for some crazy reason, he stood there, bearing witness to something so personal.

It wasn't like he thought he had a chance. He wished, but he knew that if ever he stood a chance, it was beyond a long shot. To her, she's nothing but the sidekick, the comedian.

He felt like a Peeping Tom watching Tristin brush the stands of hair that fell on her cheek. If only...

"That was a nice thing you did there," Lorelai whispered to him softly. Her heels clicked softly as she approached him.

He didn't even know that he was being watched.

"You think?" Finn responded, biting the tip of thumb. He felt guilty for taking credit for something that he truly had selfish reasons for.

As he watched Tristin leaning over to give her butterfly kisses, he averted his gaze. He knew he should've left them in privacy.

"They're marring the paint job!" he said. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth spread. Biting his cheek was the most unpleasant feeling but something he had to do.

Lorelai laughed softly in sympathy. Watching Finn fidget was painful. "So why didn't you tell her?"

"What?" he responded, being pulled out from his reverie.

"Why didn't you tell Rory you liked her?" she probed.

"I don't like her," he scoffed. It was a lie but he would be damned if he told Lorelai the truth.

"Don't kid a kidder, kiddo," she replied as she nudged him with her shoulder.

He didn't have the nerve to tell Lorelai that he did, only to have his confession thrown back at him. He felt guilty enough that his thoughts wrapped around a non-existent relationship he fantasized often enough. He couldn't remember a time when someone had affected him this much.

He stifled a groan as he closed his eyes. He mentally chastised himself for acting like a horny fourteen year old.

He still could remember the first time he laid eyes on her. She was with the bartender from Logan's party that summer. From that moment, he knew she didn't like the Brigade. There was a streak of protectiveness that was downright sensual.

He had to pretend he wasn't interested. He was, after all, supposed to play up to his image of a cad. Was it fate that led him to her room that eventful afternoon? Would she have laid eyes on him if he weren't too psyched meeting up with some redhead he had already forgotten? He dared not date himself that far back if he was making his list of regrets.

He thought, surely, that Logan would've pulled him aside when he anointed Rory as Smitty's replacement without Logan's authorization. His heart pounded when Rory shot him a look of distain and despair.

His palms all of a sudden got sweaty as his thoughts wandered to when he and Rory danced on the floor: how beautiful and bored she was. She had this stare that always sent shocks through his spine. She'd glare at him and he knew that she was apathetic toward him. He just played along.

He didn't care at what capacity she used him. It ripped his heart out when Rory asked him to take her to see Tristin that one night in Barcelona but he didn't care. He was with her. At that moment, she needed him. Not even Logan gave her that kind of closure during that road trip that night.

Countless were the times he caught himself romanticizing situations about her; his best friend's girlfriend.

"You know, you could've come clean with her," Lorelai pursued the conversation.

"I have pride, Lorelai. A mockery of my affections is not a sport I enjoy participating in," he scoffed. "No, thank you."

He could feel Lorelai smile at him. "Well if you quit playing jester..."

Finn looked at Lorelai and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on," Lorelai said, tugging at his arm. "Let's leave them alone."

Finn willed himself to leave them alone. He didn't exist in her world. He walked away slowly, following Lorelai back to the inn.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lorelai asked.

Finn picked on the imaginary lint off his sweater. "Maybe go home. Be in Australia for a while."

Lorelai smiled at him sympathetically. "Have the time to spare a drink with an old hag?"

Finn smiled and lifted Lorelai's hand to his lips. "You will never be an old hag. I'll be honored to share a drink or four with you. Do you have anywhere in particular, Cupcake? And don't tell me the 'Queen Victoria'."

Lorelai laughed as she remembered where Rory sent him for a drink over a year ago. "Nope. I was thinking of Captain Jack's."

"You buying the first drink?" he fished for information.

"I'll buy you a lap dance," she responded impishly.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Even better. You've piqued my interest."

"Met this girl named Goldie that dances there. I think she's more your type, if not speed," she teased as she sashayed ahead of him.

"Very _Sin City_. Now that's something I can look forward to," he joked. "Is she as endowed as Jamie King?"

"She's got big…" Lorelai stated, stopping short just to tease him. "You can check out the goods yourself. If you're nice, she might even give you a taste of her pasty," she added. "Just don't choke on it. I don't want my best hair stylist to skip town because you can't keep your trapper shut."

He chuckled at her quip. If only she knew.

"Oh, and if you decide that your friends are tagging along, they're paying for the entertainment," she warned playfully.

He made light of Lorelai's comments. With a heavy heart, Finn closed the door behind them. Taking one last look at Rory and Tristin through the crack of the door, he followed Lorelai back into the building.

Maybe, just maybe, the next time would be his.

_**END**_


End file.
